RinXLen Fluff
by SapphireRain16
Summary: A random fluffy drabble series about Rin and Len Kagamine. They are so cute, I just couldn't resist. Rated T to be safe. Each chapter is random. Summary sucks, I know. But, the story will be better. Warning: This may contain Twin-cest.
1. Because I Love You

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**This story involves my #1 true pairing : Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len! :D**_

_**I love Rin and Len so much, I decided to make another drabble series!**_

_**Hold your applause, I know I'm awesome. **_

_**Not...**_

_**Anyways, here is my first chapter!**_

_**Please read and review it you think I should continue! Because it makes me feel great when you do! :D**_

_**Constructive criticism is great, but please ... NO FLAMES! **_

_**Inspiration**__** : There's always that one person who will do anything for love. **_

_**And Len just happens to be that person.**_

* * *

_**(Rin's POV)**_

_'Len has been acting really sweet lately. I wonder why? Was it something I said to him recently? Well, I shouldn't think about the negative side of this. I should only think about the positive side!_

_What's the positive side, you ask? Well, Len has shown me a lot of affection and attention. And I love every minute of it. But, don't tell him. I beg you! Don't. _

_He would never let me live that down. I should just enjoy this while it lasts... But Len has been __**really**__ clingy and observant lately. Hmm.. Maybe I should ask Luka about some advice later...'_

I sat up in my bed and stretched. I threw back my covers and was about to place my feet on the cold wooden floor, but something tackled me before I my feet touched the floor!

I landed on my bed with something hovering over me. I felt something nuzzling my chest and I squeaked. I was on my back and this thing had a tight grip on my wrists. I couldn't move because it was laying on top of my legs.

I sighed and decided to wait a minute. I didn't realize I had clenched my eyes shut, until I opened them and saw a flash of blonde hair near my face.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It's just Len. Oh, thank you Kami-sama! For a second there, I thought some perverted stalker fan-boy had found my room and address ... again.

I cleared my throat and tried to come up with something to say. But, I couldn't form words. Len raised up so his face was hovering over mine and I blushed. He gave me a sweet smile and I couldn't resist, so I smiled back. His good attitude was contagious.

"Good morning, Rin-chan! I hope you slept well. I was going to make you breakfast in bed, well that is, until ..."

He trailed off and I became curious. Len's face had broken out into a sweat and I got nervous too. He let go of my wrists and began rubbing his thumbs together nervously. I felt loved and I appreciated what he tried to do, but my curiosity overwhelmed my appreciation. He opened his mouth, but then he closed it again.

"Until ... what?" Len turned his head so we couldn't make eye contact anymore. Smart move, Lenners. I can tell when he's lying just by looking into his eyes. His gaze always shifts to the left when he's lying to my face.

"Len, just tell me. I promise I won't get mad." Len glanced at me, "You promise? Are you sure about that?" I raised one of my eyebrows and Len gulped.

"Is it that serious?"Len nodded. I raised up and pinned him down on my bed, I wanted to know now.

"Does it involve me? Or something I like?"Len shook his head furiously, until I glared at him. Then he nodded. I sighed.

I didn't mean to scare Len, but I am really curious. I kissed him on the forehead and he relaxed. We used to do that all the time when we were little. Whenever I was scared or worried, Len was always there to comfort me. And now that we share different rooms, courtesy of Kiyoteru and his overprotective nature; things have changed.

Len sighed. I sat up on the bed, pulling Len up with me. He yawned and laid his head on my lap. I squeaked again. Len chuckled.

"Rin, you're so cute when you squeak. You're like a little rabbit!" I blushed. "Len, focus. What are you hiding from me?"

Len fell silent again. "Well, I ..." He trailed off again. He appeared to be lost in thought, then his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. "I know how to make this better!"

I tilted my head to the right, and Len chuckled. He jumped up and made a mad dash to my bedroom door. Then he stopped in the door way, looked over his shoulder at me, and then he smirked.

Oh my Onana! Did Len just smirk at me? Huh? You don't know what an Onana is? Le gasp!

It's a mix between an Orange and a Banana.

"Rin, we are out of Oranges!" I felt like my heart just stopped. "What?! You waited until now to tell me?! You are so dead, Kagamine Len!"

Len laughed in a playful way as he dashed out of my room. I ran down the hallways in hot pursuit of him. I saw a fake police siren lying around and I snatched it up as I chased him down the halls. I turned it on and Len jumped, but kept running. All the other Vocaloids began rushing downstairs, or down the halls to see what the commotion was about.

"Kagamine Len, stop with your hands up. I repeat, stop now and I will show mercy. Don't even try to object with verbal nonsense! You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say, can and will be used against you!"

Meh. I guess you could say I watched too many episodes of Cops. I watch a lot of shows about law enforcement. From shows about jail, to shows about the powerful hands of the law showering it's suspects with sweet and timeless hail. Sorry, I got off topic again. All of this strange affection Len has given me is strange, in a good way.

Len laughed and almost fell when Neru leaped at him. He effectively dodged her by throwing a pillow at her face before she jumped. I giggled. Neru did a loud face-plant with the floor. I could hear a few of the older girls giggling.

"You'll never take me alive, copper!" I just laughed, when I managed to tackle Len. We finally managed to catch our breath after a few minutes of rolling on the floor due to our jolly laughter. The other Vocaloids calmed down once they realized we were just having fun. A bunch of the older Vocaloids left the room, probably to work on a song or finish their chores.

But, the younger Vocaloids decided to stay with us. Len smiled at me and stood up, he offered me a hand and I accepted it shyly. He pulled me up and I guess he pulled to hard, because I crashed into his chest with my arms throw around his neck. Len's eyes were wide and I felt like my face was on fire!

_'Oh no! What should I do? I don't want to hurt Len's feelings by pulling away! But, it won't look right to the other girls. And it took me a while to convince them that I don't have feelings for Len.'_

I you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie. Yeah, it's a song reference. I loved it the first time I heard it. I really do love Len, though. More than a sister should.

I love Len with all my heart and nothing will ever change that. I don't care if we're related or not. But, until he has feelings for me, I'll remain silent. Sometimes I wish he would notice. I know I'm not very obvious or smart when it comes to love, but I love him so much that it hurts when I think about another girl with her arm around him.

I leaned back a little and Len's eyes flashed with a look of disbelief, relief, and rejection. Wait. Rejection? So, does this mean...? He might have feelings for me?

Len sighed and sat down on the couch behind him. He looked up at me and I turned my head. I decided to apologize, although I have no clue what I did wrong. "Len, I'm sorry. I just got afraid that you would ... " I quickly trailed off when I saw the other Vocaloid girls glaring at me. Len looked at them and stood up, taking my hand in his own.

He quickly swept me off my feet. Bridal style. The other girls gasped and the way they were muttering made it sound like they were trying to cast a spell on me. Len looked at the girls and a few of them fainted.

*coughNERU&TEIcough* Excuse me. I had to clear my throat. Now, where was I? Oh yeah.

Len had began walking down the hall with me in his arms. I blushed when I caught him staring at me. He stopped halfway through our long hallway and he smiled at me. He began leaning in and I froze. He's going to kiss me?

I decided to accept my fate. I closed my eyes and began leaning in too. I guess Len saw this, because I heard him chuckle. I opened my eyes and he was smirking at me.

"So, you do want me. Eh, Rin-chan?" I turned bright red. I would put a Strawberry to shame. Shame I tell you!

I scowled at him and he put me down. He opened my bedroom door and he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me inside. He was shutting the door, then suddenly we heard a weird noise down the hallway. Len stuck his head outside the door and looked around. Then he pulled himself back into the room completely and locked the door.

"Len, why are you locking the door? Len?" He turned around and held a small key in his hand. It had a black thread attached to it and it was tied around his neck. "This is the key to your room. I don't want anyone to interfere with my alone time with Rinny-chan."

I am positive that if I blush again, my lower region will become numb. I leaped on top of my bed and crawled under the covers. I turned over on my side and got comfortable. It was quiet, except for the sounds of Len's movement as he crossed the room. I felt the weight of the bed shift when he crawled under the covers with me.

He slid his arm over my waist. And once I felt his warm breath on my face, my mind went numb. I couldn't think straight anymore. I turned over on my other side so I could look at him.

Len smiled at me. "Hey, Len? Why have you been acting so weird recently?" He gave me a puzzled look. I gave him a look of my own, one that said : "You know what I'm talking about."

"Let's see. You've been buying flowers, dresses, jewelery, and chocolate covered oranges for me. Anytime another guy talks to me, you latch on to my arm like a leech. When another girl talks about me, you defend me. And you given me a kiss good night every night for the past two weeks.

And when I wake up, you make breakfast for me and ask me how I'm doing. You get super jealous when another guy looks at me. You've threatened over twenty guys and I know you're not just being an overprotective brother.."

He sighed and began rubbing my back gently. I was about to fall asleep. The heat radiating from his body is too much. I don't want to move.

"What have I done that's so weird, Rinny?"

Dang it. I was almost asleep! I've had trouble sleeping ever since we were forced to have separate rooms. Our Master just doesn't want Len to be a bad influence on me. He's a hormonal teenage boy, after all.

But, Len wouldn't hurt me. I know it. I trust him with my life. And he trusted me with his. He told me so.

I jerked myself awake when I felt his minty breath against my lips. I opened my eyes. "Len?"

He smiled. Until I asked him a question that I've thought about for a week. "Why have you been so clingy lately?" He frowned. "I haven't been that affectionate!"

I scowled. "Okay! Just calm down!"He mumbled something. "Because I love you..."

I looked at him. "What was that?" Len raised my face up by my chin. He leaned in till our noses were touching. "I've been acting weird?

Hmm.. I wonder why... Oh, that's right! I've fallen for you."

I gasped and looked at him.

_'He loves me? _

_..._

_No way! I don't believe this! Sure, I love him too. But, this will be frowned upon by society. Not to mention all the _

_fan-girls will try to kill me! Ah! What should I do?_

"Why, Len? Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't it be someone who isn't related to you?! I'm your twin-sister Len!

You could have done better! I don't deserve you Len. I unconsciously break every girl's heart when they see you with me! So, why would you fall in love with me?"

Len gave me another puzzled look. "I don't see a reason not to love you. If you can name one, I will come up with a positive explanation for it."

Ugh. Len's the smart twin. Believe it or not. So, he likes to use big, fancy words to embarrass me. It didn't work this time.

I sighed. I might as well give it a shot. Let's see how much he **thinks** he knows about me.

"I'm practically flatter than a board!"

Len smirked. "Trust me, you're not flat. I've seen women older than you who have tried to ask me out, and they weren't very big either."

I blushed. "My hair is too short."

Len snorted. "It's the same length as mine and it makes you look really cute." He winked at me and I turned my head. "Oh. Um..."

I was starting to get flustered. "I think Oranges are better than Bananas."Len's eye twitched, but he smiled anyway. He cleared his throat and I made eye contact with him.

I almost got lost in his gorgeous blue eyes. I can't tell he hasn't been lying. At least, not yet. Let's see about that. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead again.

Dang. I lost eye contact with him. I tried to look at him again. But, he wouldn't let me.

"And I think Bananas are better.

But, that doesn't mean I would marry a Banana just because I liked one. I'd never choose my favorite fruit over you. You came into my life first, fair and square."

I sighed. "My voice is too high. I sound like a squirrel who sings with auto-tune."

Len chuckled and I glared at him. "You sound MUCH better than a squirrel Rin. Plus, I have a high voice too. And I'm a sixteen year old boy! I feel your pain."

I finally gave in. "Okay, you win. But, why do you insist on defending me, when I have so many flaws? Is it because we're twins? Or because I'm younger than you by twelve seconds?"

Len laughed and pulled me closer to him. "That's not the reason. But, you're getting closer to the truth, Rin. Think long and hard about it."

I thought about it for a few minutes as I listened to the sound of Len's steady breathing. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was beating pretty fast. I wonder why?

It felt like he read my mind, because Len responded quickly. He raised up my face again by my chin and he kissed me on the nose. I squeaked and he smiled. He actually blushed this time! Score one for Rinny!

He smirked at me when he saw my triumphant face. "Ha! You blushe..." I was cut off when he pecked me on the lips. It was quick too. But, the shock silenced me.

"I do all those things ... Because, I love you." Then he kissed me again. It was my first kiss and it was probably the sweetest kiss I'll ever have. I didn't complain anymore.


	2. Snow Angel

_**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2! I have to go back to school Tuesday. So, I may update later. Sorry about that! ^_^ **_

_**Inspiration : Everybody loves playing in the snow. And snow angels are fun to make.**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid. They belong to Crypton Future Media.**_

_**May contain some Oliver and Rin fluff.**_

_**Along with some Kagamine-Cest. XD**_

_**They're all too cute! :3**_

**_~ RinXLen Fluff ~_**

* * *

_**(Rin's POV)**_

I was reading, "Alice In Wonderland." It was a very nice book. I fell in love with it the first time I looked at it. Luka let me borrow it. I decided to sit outside on our patio while Len and the other guys played video games in the living room.

The patio was in the middle of our front yard. I just got to the part where Alice meets the Cheshire Cat. I giggled when I saw a picture of him. He was cute. Reminds me of a persian cat we used to have.

Len and I were very young when we got her. We were about five years old. So, I named her "Fluffy." It was a very childish name. But, it fit her because her fur was very soft and fluffy.

She was black and white with a little pink nose. And beautiful green eyes.

We had to get rid of it because Meiko is allergic to cats. And the cat was very unhappy for a while. Because of Neru and Tei. They were jealous. I had begged them to leave it alone, but they ignored me.

Neru and Tei thought it would be funny to shave the cat when Len wasn't looking. I understand that Len is very attractive, we are mirror images after all. But, do you really have to torture everything that grabs his attention? I just don't understand them anymore.

We cried for a while. But, a nice family adopted her for us. We even got to visit her! We decided to let her go and move on. She was very happy with her new family.

I zoned out and decided to read the same page again. But, I felt something soft and wet land on my nose. Next thing I knew, I was getting soaked. I jumped every time something landed on my bare skin.

See, I was wearing an orange tank top. I must admit, I love the color Orange. Not as much as I love the fruit. Of course.

I was wearing black short-shorts with it. So, I got cold quickly. I put my bookmark in the book and closed it. It was a cute little bookmark. It had a picture of Len and I holding our fluffy cat.

I looked up at the sky and I gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's snowing!" I squealed loudly and I heard Len shout my name. He rushed outside in a yellow tank top and some black basketball shorts.

"Rin! Are you alright?" He ran up to me and hugged me. I blushed and set the book down. Then I hugged him back.

"Len. Look around us." He did as I told him and he smiled brightly. "It's snowing!" I smirked at him.

"Thanks for pointing that out, captain obvious." He punched me in the shoulder playfully and I stood up from my seat. I grabbed the book and Len's hand. I began dragging him inside. He began whining.

"I don't want to go back inside! It's so nice out there!" I laughed and pulled him into another warm embrace. "Len, it's going to get really cold if it keeps snowing. We need to put on some warm clothes."

Len sighed and nodded. "Okay." We rushed inside and I handed Luka her book. "I'll finish reading it later. It's snowing!"

Luka's eyes widened. "Now? But, it's only October! This early? I have to see it to believe it."

She walked to our glass sliding doors and she jumped suddenly. She turned around and cupped her hands around her mouth. She took a deep breath and Len and I covered our ears. She had that megaphone effect about her now.

"Hey everyone! Guess what?"

I heard a few enthusiastic Vocaloids call back, "What?" Luka beamed brightly. "It's snowing!" I heard a few cheers through out the Vocaloid Manor.

Everyone came rushing down the halls and down stairs bundled up in their winter coats and scarfs. "Yeah! Let's go make Snow Leeks!" Mikuo and Miku locked arms and ran outside. I giggled and Len just shared a confused look with me.

"They do that every time it snows, Len. I can't believe you didn't notice." Len shook his head. "I am usually studying for an exam. Or I'm just playing with you."

Meiko walked by and wagged her eyebrows suggestively at Len. He turned bright red. And she laughed. "Not like that! I meant we just hang out!"

Meiko just winked at me and walked away. She mumbled loud enough for us to hear. "Sure Len. Whatever you say. Your secret is safe with me."

Len rushed down the hallway before I could blink and came back out in a bulky yellow coat. He had a black scarf and matching gloves. Then he had on some black baggy jeans too. He had on some white ear-muffs.

I giggled and Len turned his head. "Aww. I think Len-Len is embarrassed!" He just turned red again. I love making him blush because he is so cute!

"S-shut up. It's the only size that would fit me!" I laughed and hugged him again. I felt like hugging him for some reason. He was very warm, for a Shota in an oversized coat.

"Really? Are you sure they don't have a smaller size?" Len ruffled my hair. My hair clips and my bow fell out. "You're gonna pay for that!"

He stuck his tongue out at me and rushed outside. "Catch me if you can, Rinny!" I turned red and rushed to our bed room. I had to rush back out to retrieve my bow and hair clips. Luka convinced Master to let us share a room again. Len was overjoyed.

Sadly, Len is unorganized and I may have to spend Christmas Eve cleaning our bedroom. I found a slim coat that Len got me last Christmas. I quickly put it on and zipped it up. It was a little orange coat with a soft wool interior. It had some smooth and fluffy white material around the lining of my hoodie.

I grabbed a pair of black gloves to go with it. I found some leggings and wore them underneath a pair of black jeans. Then I grabbed a pair of snow boots. They were really warm on the inside. I found a black and yellow scarf and threw it on.

I tied the back into a large bow. I checked my appearance in the mirror and realized that I forgot something. "My ear-muffs!" I began throwing clothes around the room. "I know they are in here somewhere!"

Piles of clothes were thrown about the room. Our closet was stuffed with clothes. So, we ran out of room. Master offered to get us a bigger closet, and I thought it would be nice. He agreed to it.

But, it may take a while.

I scowled when I picked up a pair of Len's underwear. I threw it behind me and continued searching for my fuzzy white ear-muffs. They are my favorite pair. I will not lose them! I got those as a gift from someone special.

Rinto Kagamine. He's supposed to be my cousin. If I didn't know any better, I would say he could be my second twin brother. But, Len already filled that job application the day we were 'born.'

As you might know, our Master created us. He said that I needed a partner when I sang certain songs. So he made Len for me. But, if we were to date, he wouldn't mind too much. After all, we were made for each other.

I finally found them and I put them on. Then I grabbed my cell phone and stuck it into my pocket and rushed outside. In case something happens. The younger Vocaloids are known for wandering off. Like Oliver and Yuki. They are both really sweet, but really curious too.

Sure Oliver is a little older. But you got to remember that he only has one good eye. He's always bumping into things. But, he's so cute! Sometimes when I see him, I give him a big hug.

I try to be subtle about it when Len's around. I think he notices though. If he does, he doesn't say anything. Oliver always blushes when I hug him. It makes him even cuter when his tiny arms wrap around my neck.

Oh! Don't get me wrong! I don't like Oliver that way! But, he is really sweet. He's like a little brother to me.

I rushed outside and almost ran into the clumsy boy. "Oh! Haha! Sorry Rin-chan. I didn't see you!"

I smiled at him and patted his head. "It's alright Oliver. What are you doing?" He blushed a deep shade of red and kissed me on the cheek. I gasped.

"Sorry Rin-chan! I couldn't resist! You're just too cute!" He ran off and I stood there with a blush on my face. "Oliver thinks I'm ... cute?"

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned around. It was my partner in crime. My side-kick. The peel to my orange. Len.

"So, Oliver thinks you're cute. Huh?" I turned a deep shade of red and began walking backwards as Len approached me. He started walking faster and I sped up my pace.

I squeaked in surprise when my back collided with a tree. "Oh no!" Len pinned my arms above my head. And he leaned in until his cheek was pressed against my own. He whispered into my ear.

"He's not the only one who thinks you're cute." I blushed even more. "Eh? What do you mean?" Len chuckled and I could feel his warm breath against my lips.

He brushed his lips against my own and I squeaked again. He held my hands with his own above my head. He nuzzled my neck with his nose playfully and I didn't move. I gasped when he nipped me!

"Len! Did you just bite me?" He just smirked and raised up so he was staring into my eyes. I tried to avoid looking at them. But, I don't want to make him feel rejected. That would make me feel terrible.

I finally looked into his eyes. They held many emotions. Love, sincerity, and something else. I got lost in them and found myself leaning in. He blushed and began leaning in too.

My whole face was turning red. But, his was too. Right before our lips met, a snowball hit me in the face. Len turned to find the culprit and was met with a similar fate. I heard someone snicker.

It was Oliver. I giggled and Len growled at him. "Dang it Oliver! What was that for?" Oliver just looked at me, blushed, and ran away.

Len chased after him and I began rolling on the ground with laughter. I just got saved by Oliver. Never thought I would. How strange. I always thought I would be the one to save him.

"I'm glad he didn't kiss you." I stopped rolling and looked up. It was Neru. "Hi Neru! What's up?"

I try my best when it comes to getting along with her. It doesn't always work. But I won't give up! She laughed lightly and sat down next to me.

"I try everything to get Len to notice me. I don't mean to hurt anybody. I like him a lot. I don't know why he doesn't feel the same. Sometimes, I think it's because of you."

I sat up. "Me? Why would you think that?" She sighed. "Well, I could find many reasons. But, I think it would be better if you figured that out for yourself."

I didn't say anything as I listened to Neru's confession. "And I get so jealous when his attention isn't on me. I don't know why I do. It just happens! I'm sorry for being so rude to you these last few months."

I sat up and hugged her. She began sobbing into my shoulder. I was surprised. "I can't believe you would still forgive me after all these years of pain and sorrow that I caused you!" I sighed and let her lean into me.

"Neru, forgiving people may seem hard to do. But I understand why you did all those things. It's okay now. Len told me that he forgives you too. Can we still be friends?"

She stopped sobbing and smiled at me. I wiped her tears away from her face with my gloves and smiled back at her. "Sure. I would like that. I think I like someone else now."

I grew worried for a minute there. "I actually have a huge crush on Akaito. Call me weird, but I like him." I sighed in relief. And Neru giggled.

"Why do you sound so relieved? Do you secretly have a thing for Len-kun?" I blushed. I become flustered so easily. I hate it.

"No! Of course not!" She playfully punched me in the shoulder and I giggled. "You could've fooled me. I'm pretty sure you were about to lock lips with him."

She nudged me with her elbow. "Am I right? Eh, Rin-chan?" I turned redder. She just laughed.

"I'm just joking around with you. You're so easy to tease." I sighed and she gave me a curious glance. "So, why was he about to kiss you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I ran into Oliver and he kissed me on the cheek. He ran off yelling that I'm too cute to resist. And then Len was behind me and he started approaching me.

So, I backed up and he pinned me against a tree. He kissed me on the nose and then he told me that Oliver's not the only one who thinks I'm cute. Then he nipped me on the neck and looked me in the eyes. I got lost in his eyes and we began leaning into each other.

I don't know what happened Neru-chan! Ah! I'm so confused! Does this mean we like each other? What should I do Neru-chan?!"

She started at me with wide eyes for a minute. I lowered my head. Oh yeah, I forgot. She likes Len too. Awkward much?

She smiled at me. "Rin-chan, I'm not mad at you. And based on what you just told me, I think he likes you. Oliver probably made Len realize that he has competition. And he just got jealous. You know how controlling he can be sometimes."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. If I try to get out of bed in the mornings, he wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me tightly until he wakes up. When I try to escape, he growls in his sleep. It's cute, but it's also kinda annoying."

Neru nodded.

"I'll bet it is. But, it must be nice. Having someone who cares about you that way. You should consider yourself lucky. There are lots of people who don't have someone and they are envious. Like me."

I am glad that Tei isn't here today. She had to leave for a concert. She would kill me if she found out about this. She even has a knife collection! I'm get chills every time she walks by!

"Oh Neru! Don't tell Tei. I don't want to die yet!" She giggled. "I promise that I won't."

I sighed in relief. Then she smirked. "On one condition..."

I shook my head. "Of course. There's always something else." She nodded. "I need you to help me confess to Akaito."

I turned red. "Eh? You want my help? What can I possibly do?" She thought about it.

Then she snapped her fingers. "I know! Just do whatever you think is right. I'll come up with something and you can help me out. It's fool-proof when you put our intelligence together."

I just nodded. "Okay." I looked around and saw Akaito. Kaito was making a snow man and he just got through tying his scarf around its neck. Akaito said something to him and Kaito flailed his arms and began taking the scarf off.

Neru shared a curious glance with me. "He probably told Kaito that his scarf would make the snow man melt or something." She just nodded. I heard Oliver yelp and I saw him on the ground with a snow ball on the back of his head. I saw Len tossing a snow ball into the air while he stood over him.

I shared a worried glance with Neru and we rushed over to them. "Len! What did you do?" Len snorted when Neru questioned him. I guess he saw her with me and he's not happy about it.

"I hit him with a snow ball. What does it look like?"

Len always gets worried when he sees Tei or Neru with me. Neru scowled and turned her head. I grabbed a snow ball and hit Len in the face with it. He turned to glare at me, but then he stopped when he realized it was me. I blushed when he smirked at me.

"Len? Why are you smirking?" He began walking towards me again and I shared a nervous glance with Neru. She shrugged her shoulders and helped Oliver stand up. He was fine, just a little surprised is all.

Thanks a lot for the moral support, Neru! Forget it. I stood my ground as Len approached me. He stopped when he was in front of my face again.

I could hear Oliver and Neru snickering as I blushed again. My body is always betraying me! Len leaned in and kissed me. Neru and Oliver gasped and then they fell silent when I kissed him back. I pulled away quickly and Len whined.

"Len. You know how I feel about PDA." **(Author's Note : Public Display of Affection.)**

He sighed and kissed me on the forehead as he pulled me into his warm embrace. I love his hugs. They are always so warm! He smiled and I looked into his eyes. "But, I guess I can make an exception for you."

His smiled widened and he kissed me again. Neru and Oliver started giggling. I'll be laughing at Neru when I see her and Akaito like this. I pulled away from Len to glare at them.

They stopped giggling. Len grabbed my hand and we decided to find a place to sit. I glanced at Neru and Oliver and she waved me off with her hand. She pulled out her phone and Oliver just watched her. She found a game on her phone and handed it to him.

Weird. She never lets anybody use her phone. I guess she likes Oliver as much as I do. He's a sweet boy. Who wouldn't like him?

I sat with him underneath a tree as I watched Neru glance at Akaito. He would look at her and she would turned her head with a huge blush on her face.

Len pulled me into his lap and laid his chin on top of my head. I felt warm and cozy. "What are you thinking about, Rinny?" I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

"Neru likes Akaito now. And she keeps glancing at him. He looks at her, but she's too shy to make eye contact. I think it's cute." Len kissed me on the cheek.

"And I think you're cuter." I smiled at him. "Len, you are so corny." He blushed. "Well, at least I'm trying Rinny!"

I giggled again and kissed him softly. He smiled at me when pulled away. "So, are you supposed to help Neru or something?" I nodded. "She said she would come up with a plan as long as I help her out later."

Len ruffled my hair again. But this time he used his nose. "Rinny, why do you always smell so nice?" I blushed again. "Stop making me blush Lenny! I bathe regularly thank you very much."

He remained silent. Then he realized what I meant. "Hey! I bathe too you know!" I scoffed. "Yeah. Twice a week isn't good enough Lenny."

He started laughing. He almost sounded like an evil genius. I'm worried about his sanity now. "Well, maybe I should start bathing with you. Would you like that, Rinny?"

I turned bright red and I turned around in his lap. "You pervert!" I began hitting him in the chest and he grabbed my hands and switched us around so I was against the tree again. "Rin, Calm down! I was just joking."

I glared at him and relaxed. "Okay." He smirked at me again. He lied again. I saw the look on his face!

"You liar!" He laughed as I struggled to hit him. I grew tired and I stopped fighting him. He released my hands and I sighed and leaned into his chest. I threw my arms around his waist and hid my face in his neck.

He was so warm. I couldn't resist! He hugged me back and I heard someone clear their throat. De ja vu. We meet again.

"Rin-chan. Len-kun." Neru nodded at us. Len sighed and pulled me back into his lap. And I blushed when Neru raised her eyebrows at me.

I looked at her. "Where's Oliver?" She pointed at the house behind her and I nodded.

Meiko walked up with a huge smirk on her face. I hope she hasn't been drinking any Sake yet. I get nervous around her.

"Hey Len. Having fun playing with Rin?" He just blushed. I could tell because he hid his face in my neck and he was getting warmer. She winked at me again.

Meiko laughed and I blushed. I wish I could hide now. "Len, I need to hide. Now." He remained silent and then he turned me around so I could hide my face against his chest.

Meiko stayed where she was and Neru giggled. "Hmm. I guess I better leave you guys alone. Don't have too much fun, you hear me?" Len nodded.

"What did she mean by that?" Len looked at me with a "WTF" look. Neru just giggled. "Rin-chan, you really don't know?" I shook my head. Len smirked and began whispering in my ear.

...

My whole face was red.

"Meiko!" She ran inside when I threw a snow ball at her. The snow ball splattered against the sliding door and I sighed.

Neru sat down in front of us. "I think I have a plan. But, it may take a while." I nodded and Len stayed silent. He just held me in his arms and laid his head on top of my chin again.

"Hmm. I think I have one too!" Neru smiled at me. "Really?" I nodded.

"It's probably better than my plan, so let's hear it."

I looked at her curiously. "What was your plan Neru-chan?" She blushed. "I was thinking about texting him. I would tell him that a secret admirer wanted to meet him and then tell him when we're alone."

I smiled. "That's not a bad plan Neru-chan." She looked at me with hope shining in her eyes. "Really? Thanks!"

She was going to hug me, but then Len tightened his grip on me and nuzzled his nose into my neck. I couldn't move either. She sighed and we shook hands.

"Sorry about that Neru. But, Rin's mine and you're going to have to learn to accept that." We both giggled.

Len growled. "I wasn't joking around. I'm completely serious." I laughed. "Whatever you say."

I mumbled under my breath, "You Shota."

Len sighed and turned my head so I was looking at him again. He kissed me a little roughly on the lips and I whimpered.

He pulled away smirking. "Would a Shota do that?" I sighed and shook my head. He smiled. "See, I'm not a Shota."

"You're still a Shota regardless of the fact that you have a girlfriend." It was Akaito. Neru turned bright red and sat next to Len and I. Then she hid her face in my shoulder. Len sighed along with Akaito.

I smiled at Akaito and he raised an eyebrow. He sat down in front of me. "Oh wise Rin-sama. What are you thinking about?"

Len started to growl, but I elbowed him in the side. Effectively shutting him up. "I have a lot on my mind. What do you think about that?"

He smirked. "Does any of it have to do with Neru or you having your way with Len?" I turned bright red and Len chuckled with Akaito. Is this a conspiracy or something? Neru giggled and Akaito smiled.

Hmm. Very interesting. I began stroking my imaginary beard. "Hmm. Very interesting."

Akaito gave me weird look and mimicked me. "Yes quite."

I smiled. "Indeed."

He stopped for a minute. "Ah! Jolly good show, old gal!"

I frowned. "I'm not old!" He chuckled.

"Hey Akaito?" Len began. "Do you think Master will let us hang up mistletoes? I think that would be fun."

Neru squeaked and Akaito smirked. I knew it. They are planning something. If mistletoes are involved, then I don't think I want to go back inside.

There's so many people that I might crash into. There are so many girls. And a couple of guys too. I love Len and I don't think he would appreciate it if I kissed someone else.

"If that happens, I'm sticking with you Len." He smiled. "Good. I won't have to fight you then. I wasn't going to give you a choice in the matter anyway."

I huffed. "Dang it." Akaito laughed. "Ah. Such a lively young couple. Don't you agree Neru-chan?" She only nodded. She must like him a lot.

I whispered in her ear,"Neru, I think you should tell him now." She sighed. "I guess your right." She sat up and looked at him. He looked at me and I mouthed, "It's important."

He looked alarmed, but then he nodded slowly. Neru sat still for a minute and took a deep breath.

"IlikeyoualotandIwantedtoknowifyouwouldgooutwithme ?" She said it so fast, I don't know how anyone could understand her. I shared a look of disbelief with Len and he shrugged. Akaito looked confused. "Can you repeat that?"

She turned bright red. And looked at me. I nodded.

"Oh yeah. Um. I ..."

I began to grow impatient as she continued to stutter.

Len spoke up for me. "Just tell him already!"

She jumped.

"I said that I like you a lot and I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me!" Her face and her hands were red. I'm guess her whole body is red too.

He blushed and then he smiled. "Actually, I thought you would never ask." Len and I spoke simultaneously with Neru, "What?"

He smiled brightly. "I would love to go out with you." Neru squealed. "Really?" He just nodded. "Ah!" She hugged him tightly and I was surprised.

All she had to do was ask him out? What happened to her being so shy with him? Hmm... I guess I don't know her as well as I thought.

I saw Yuki making snow angels with Oliver and I smiled. I tried to get out of Len's grasp, but he held me tighter. "Rinny, don't leave yet." I sighed. "Why?"

"Because, you'll get cold. And I don't want you to get sick."

"Why not?" He leaned in and kissed me again. It was a long kiss, but it wasn't too passionate. He pulled away slowly and smiled.

"Because if you get sick, I won't be able to kiss you without getting sick too." I smiled at him. "Okay." I watched Yuki get up and start making another snow angel.

After a few minutes of watching Oliver and Yuki playing in the snow, I got an idea. "Hey Len? Do you want to make a snow angel with me?"

He shook his head. "Why not?" He hugged me again. "Because I already have a snow angel." I frowned. "Who?"

He kissed me on the nose. "You."


	3. Len's A Poet And He Doesn't Know It

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I was on a road trip today and didn't make it home until late.**_

_**I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 10 A.M.**_

_**So, I might just stay home when I come back.**_

_**This chapter is short because I have to go to bed soon.***_

_**~ RinXLen Fluff ~ **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Inspiration: Making poems is fun. And they can be very romantic. It's typically something a girl likes to do. But, guys can make good poems too!**_

* * *

_**(With Len - Normal POV)**_

Len was sitting at the front of the room in his creative writing class. They could make anything they want, as long as it involves some form of writing. Sadly, Len has writer's block. Rin also takes the class. But she always finishes early, so the teacher keeps Rin around as her assistant.

He thought about making a book. But, Len doesn't have that kind of patience. He wanted to draw, but the teacher didn't approve. Rin was helping their sensei write some famous quotes on their dry erase board. Len smiled as he watched Rin write.

Rin's always been graceful with everything she does. Whether it be singing, dancing, reading, or writing. She just had this glow about her to him. And he liked it a lot. He also liked her a lot too.

Len smiled and began writing in his journal. He decided to make a poem for Rin. He considered making one for the other Vocaloids, but he knew they wouldn't cherish it as much as her. He could hear Rin giggling and he blushed and slowed down his writing speed. She walked over and he hid his poem.

Len folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. He laid his head down on his desk. Then he felt someone poke him on the head. "Len. What are you doing?"

He sat up right and looked at her. She looked really cute today. Heck, she's always cute. "Oh. I was writing a poem."

Rin smiled. "Really? What's it about?" Len shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Rin sighed and gathered up her things before the final bell rung. "It's almost time to go home. I think you should let me see it when you finish. Promise me that you will." Len smiled at her.

"I promise."

* * *

_**~ Time Skip ~**_

Once Len got home, he grabbed a banana and ran upstairs to his bed room. He sat his back pack by his door and sat down at his small desk. He had one in his room because Luka had a feeling he would need it when he started high school. She also gave Rin a similar desk. Len was adding the finishing touches to his poem.

He was going to give it to Rin. She didn't really have to make him promise to her. He was going to show it to her eventually. The poem spoke about his feelings for her. She would be surprised, that's why he didn't tell her what it was about.

* * *

_**(The Poem)**_

_To: Rin Kagamine_

_From: Len Kagamine_

_You're the one I can't live without_  
_This fact is true, I have no doubt_  
_I love the way you smile at me_  
_I love the way together we're free_  
_You may be strange and slightly loony_  
_But all this means nothing to me_  
_Because you are who you are_  
_And I can see your beauty_  
_Inside and out_  
_Which is what threw me_

_When everyday I see you_  
_Till then I cannot wait_  
_To know what we will go through_  
_Are in the hands of fate_  
_The first time that I saw you_  
_I knew I must steal your heart_  
_I hope that it's mine forever_  
_And that we never do part_

_You are the one I love the most_  
_And to this here fact I propose a toast;_  
_May we grow old and still have fun_  
_Because I love you and my heart you've won_

* * *

Len smiled at his work. "Rin's going to love this! I can't wait for her to see it! Ah! I'm so excited!"

He picked up the paper and was about to leave the room. But, he noticed a silhouette standing in his door way. It had a certain familar shape to it. It had what appears to be a large bow. Wait a minute...

"Rin?" She giggled and entered my room. She walked over to Len and gave him a big hug. He smiled and tried to hug her back. But, didn't want to crush the poem.

"Rin, I have something for you. It's a poem I made. It describes my feelings for you." Rin blushed at the mention of his, "Feelings." But, she took the poem anyway.

She sat down at the edge of his bed and he stood still. He felt like he was sweating bricks. _'Is she going to hate me for this? I poured my heart out on that page. I hope she doesn't splatter my blood everywhere.'_

Rin blushed as she continued to read. She loved it so much. She read it four times. Len was getting impatient as Rin read it a fifth time. "Are you gonna tell me what you think or not?!"

Rin jumped and sat the poem on the edge of his bed. She walked up to him and hugged him again. Len blushed and hugged her back. "So, do you like it?" Rin nodded against him.

She pulled away and closed her eyes. Then she began leaning in. Len panicked and backed up. Rin sighed. Then she giggled at Len's shy behavior.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not, Len?" His eyes widened. "Because if we're gonna be a couple, I think we have a real good shot. Plus, couples kiss a lot. So, we're gonna do this a while."

Len smiled and grabbed Rin's hand. He kissed the top of her hand and it was Rin's turn to blush again. "As you wish, my princess." He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in. "I love you."

Then he kissed her gently. Rin smiled into the kiss and did her best to kiss him back. They stayed still in each other's arms for a while, just kissing softly. Len pulled away and Rin smiled at him.

"I love you too Len. And I think that poem was cute." Len smiled. "Not as cute as you." "Stop being so corny Len!"

He just laughed in response.


	4. Kagamine Pranksters

**Hey everyone! **

**Inspiration : Pranks can be fun. But, what happens when they back fire?**

**~ RinXLen Fluff ~ **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**(Rin's POV- First Victim : Miku Hatsune)**_

_'I'm so bored!'_ I decided to turn on the TV. I began flipping channels, when a show caught my eye. It explained all these different ways to prank somebody. The simple prank that caught my eye?

The banana peel, of course! I giggled as I imagined Len slipping on one. I turned off the TV and got up from the couch. Before I decide to make my move on Len, I want to get some practice. I found an old pen that had no ink.

I managed to fill it full of ketchup. Gross, I know. It looked like it has red ink. I tinkered with the pen a bit. If some one were to fling the pen around or wave it around.

The ketchup would explode all over the victim. I smirked evilly as I rubbed my hands together. Things are going to get interesting.

I giggled as I set it down on the kitchen counter. I hid behind our small cabinet and waited until Miku walked in. I handed her a piece of paper. "Oh Miku! Someone at school is sick and I was making her a get well card."

"Would you like to sign it?" Miku nodded eagerly. But, she had no pen. I smirked and handed her the fully 'functional' pen. She set the paper down on the kitchen counter.

She grabbed the pen and was about to write with it. Then she stopped and looked at me. "Who do I write this for?" I frowned. Oh no.

_'Crap! I didn't think I would get this far!'_

I shrugged. "To my dear friend ... um ... " I saw a picture of Mickey mouse and I smirked. "To my dear friend Miki. That's two I's and one k."

She nodded and tried to write with it. The pen didn't work. Len walked in when Miku was shaking the pen. He gave me a curious glance and I grabbed him and leapt behind the cabinet with him. Next thing I knew, I heard a mini explosion and Miku scream.

I began giggling evilly. Len shook me by my shoulders. I growled at him and pushed him off. He glared at me.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I shrugged.

"It wasn't my fault." Len raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay it was. I got bored okay." Len smiled and began pointing behind me. I turned my head and almost died.

Miku was covered in ketchup. She looked rather peeved. I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. "You should see the look on your face Miku!"

I grabbed a small compact mirror from the kitchen counter and showed her. Pretty soon, she was laughing too. "Okay. You've had your fun. Now, I'm gonna go take a shower."

I giggled as I watched her go. Len smiled evilly at me. Oh. It's on. "I want in."

I smiled. "Welcome to the team, brother." He smirked and pinned my wrists above my head. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

He continued to smirk at me as he leaned in. "If anyone asks, I'll share the blame with you. In exchange for a kiss." I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not?"

Len smiled and kissed me gently. I sighed into the kiss as he deepened it._ 'Hey! You said a kiss! Not a make-out session!'_

Next thing I know, my hands are tangled in his hair. I don't know when I pulled his pony-tail out. But, oh well. I pushed him off me and got up. I offered a hand and he took it.

"Well that was..." He began. I smirked and winked at him. "Interesting, right?" He nodded.

I pulled him to his feet and smirked at him. Len saw my smirk and turned his head. "Don't say anything. I mean it!" Awkward silence...

"I knew you had the hots for me." Len blushed. "S-shut up!" I shook my head as I laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Why not?" Len remained silent as he stared at me. "Because, it's true." I sighed and hugged him. "I'm sorry for offending you."

He sighed. "I love you too Len." He hugged me back and kissed me on the forehead."Now, let's go prank some people!" I nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes. Things are looking up for us."

* * *

_**(With R**__**in and Len... Next Victim : Meiko Sakine - Normal POV)**_

Rin and Len had to come up with a strategy for this one. You know how Meiko is always drinking Sake, right? Well, this prank involves one of her empty bottles. Remember kids : Recycling is good for the environment! They took some hot sauce and took some food coloring, then they put it in a clear bottle and put a label on it.

The label read, "Free Sake!" They set it on the living room counter. See, this prank will work without fail. Because, Meiko's out of Sake. And Master's making her wait before she can have anymore.

Because she's still working on a new song. The Kagamine Twins sat behind the couch in the living room. They waited eagerly as Meiko walked in. Len had to cover Rin's mouth to keep her from giggling. Rin licked his hand and Len released her.

He stuck his tongue out in a disgusted manner and Rin almost started laughing. Len and Rin eagerly watched Meiko inspect her new _'Sake.'_ She sniffed the bottle and the twins became nervous. Rin mouthed to Len, "What if she finds out?" Len mouthed back, "Plan B?"

Rin shook her head. "We don't have a plan B!" Len's eyes widened when they heard the sound of someone gulping down the hot sauce. They both snickered as they saw Meiko down the glass in one gulp. She licked her lips with a satisfied look on her face and set the glass down.

Then she walked out. The twins shared confused glances. They both stood up from their positions behind the couch. "Why didn't it work?" Len shrugged.

"I don't know! Maybe she's immune to it or something." Rin sighed. "I guess we should follow her." Len nodded.

"Your guess is as good as mine." They walked into the kitchen and saw Meiko running around and her face was red. Rin giggled as she remembered how Len had tightened the pipes on the faucet earlier. They saw Meiko running around with sweat running down her face. Len grabbed some extra sour lemonade and handed Meiko a glass.

She eagerly took it. She downed the drink in one gulp. She sighed as her face returned to its natural color. Then her face changed dramatically. Her face looked incredibly sour.

Rin started giggling and Len hushed her. Meiko began running around the house, flailing her arms dramatically. The twins fell on the couch and tried not to laugh as they watched her run around. Eventually, she stopped and collapsed on the floor. She glared at the twins and got up.

"You planned this didn't you?" Rin and Len shook their heads. "No Meiko! I swear! I saw Neru yelling about revenge on you yesterday."

Meiko growled. "I should've known it was her. I did give her a nasty scolding yesterday. I owe you for giving me something to drink. But, next time... you should check the label."

Meiko shivered lightly. And she had a look of pure disgust. Then she smiled at the twins. "Such perfect little angels." She pinched their cheeks and let go when they began to protest.

"That was really sour."

And after Meiko left, they began laughing like Hyenas. "Did you see the look on her face as she flailed her arms around?" Len chuckled. "I can't believe that worked!"Rin smiled.

"Who should we prank next?" Kaito walked in at the wrong time. He picked up the TV remote and turned it on. Then he sat down in a recliner(chair) and greeted the twins. "What's up you two?"

Both the twins grinned at him. "Oh. Nothing. We certainly aren't pranking people, no sir." Rin elbowed Len.

He mouthed, "You owe me another kiss..." Rin blushed. "Now?" Len nodded. Kaito studied them quietly.

Suddenly, Rin grabbed Len's face and she kissed him. Kaito gasped and began blushing. "Uh. I think I need to leave!" He turned off the TV and dashed out of the room.

Rin pulled away as Len looked at Rin with a satisfied face. "Are you happy now?" Len nodded. "Very." Rin glanced around the room as she thought of another plan.

"I got it!" She decided to take a metal pole and freeze it. Kaito would think it is ice cream. They were going to paint it with non-toxic paint so it looked like an ice cream cone. Kaito's tongue would get stuck and the twins would laugh once again.

Rin told Len about the plan and he smirked. "This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

_**(With Rin and Len ... Next Victim : Kaito Shion)**_

Rin and Len managed to find some paint from a left over PV. They had used this to paint some of their props. The paint was non-toxic because some of the younger Vocaloids are known for chewing on things when they get bored. They grabbed a bucket of brown paint. Then they grabbed a bucket of green and black paint.

They took a thick metal pole and began painting it. When they were done, it looked just like a Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream cone. It was one of Kaito's favorite flavors. I guess you could say this is their way of getting revenge on him for refusing to share his ice cream. They stuck it in the freezer and decided to leave it in there for an hour to make sure that it freezes.

To pass the time, the twins found some Uno cards and decided to play a couple of rounds. Len got bored and decided to make a bet with Rin. If he won, she would kiss him. If she won, she gets to prank him. But, she was going to prank him anyway, so it doesn't matter.

Unfortunately, for Rin. Len won the match. And she had to kiss him. She kissed him at the perfect time too. Because Kaito had just walked in.

Once he saw the twins, he blushed. Rin was sitting on the counter. As Len stood in front of her. He had his arms around her waist and her hands were around his neck. He was kissing her passionately and Kaito freaked out.

He began flailing his arms around and ran out. When Len pulled away, he chuckled. "That was perfect timing, eh Rinny?" Rin nodded. They had set a timer and it began ringing.

They shared another smirk. Rin decided to reward Len for scaring Kaito away. She yanked him down by his tie and gave him a deep kiss. He smiled when she pulled away. They gave each other a high-five as they took the metal pole out of the freezer.

They inspected it to make sure it was frozen. And it was. They snickered and set it back inside the freezer. The twins didn't want Kaito telling on them. Besides, it was just a few passionate kisses.

They haven't decided on their relationship status yet. Maybe this prank will persuade him to keep his mouth shut. They called out to Kaito. "Kaito! We've got some ice cream for you in the freezer!"

In a few seconds, Kaito was in the kitchen. He was bouncing off the walls like a kid with a sugar rush. "Where is it? If you give it to me, I promise I won't tell anyone that I saw you two getting it on like Donkey Kong!" Rin blushed at his choice of words.

"It wasn't that bad." Kaito shrugged. "It was to me. If you were me, you would understand." The twins decided to ignore that and move on.

"What flavor is it?" The twins smirked. "Mint Chocolate Chip." Kaito smiled. "That's my favorite flavor!"

He eagerly opened the freezer and pulled out the ice cream cone. He was about to take a bite, but he stopped suddenly. "Why is it so cold? I know it's ice cream, but this is a little unusual." Len and Rin shrugged.

"We just made it. It's supposed to be like that." Len snickered. "I think Rinny over here, over did it a bit." Rin elbowed him and he shut up.

Kaito shrugged. "Oh well. Ice cream is ice cream." He stuck his tongue out and licked the 'ice cream cone.' But, he couldn't remove his tongue.

"Uwah!" The twins started laughing. He began pulling on it and the twins only laughed harder. Rin had to hold on to Len to make sure she didn't fall over. Pretty soon, they were on the floor rolling with laughter.

Kaito was not amused. He left the house to go find help. Luckily for him, Gakupo knew how to remove a metal pole from someone's tongue. He got lucky. For now.

Rin and Len smirked. "Who should we prank next?" Len smiled. "Sukone Tei." Rin sweat-dropped.

"Uh. Are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe we should skip her..." Len gave Rin a concerned look. "Why?"

Rin shivered. "The chick is obsessed with you and she has a knife collection! A frigging knife collection! I'm out!" Len sighed and nodded.

"I understand. But, if you don't want me to give her a hint that you considered pranking her... I need another kiss." Rin sighed. "What's up with you and frigging kisses?" Len blushed.

"Because, I love you. And I want to show you how I feel." Rin blushed. "Right. I almost forgot about that."

"Let's hope no one sees us this time." Len smirked. There was a supply closet nearby. "We can hide in here. When we're done, we can leave."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "But, if we walk out of a supply closet and your hair is tangled. And my clothes are wrinkled. Won't that look suspicious?" Len sighed.

"You're always right." Len smirked and grabbed Rin. "But, I don't care." Rin blushed as Len shoved her into the supply closet. He locked the door and turned on the light.

He wasted no time with kissing Rin. Rin eagerly kissed him back. She was excited to run her fingers through his soft hair again. He moaned as she bit his bottom lip. Things were getting hot...

* * *

_**(After seven minutes in heaven... Next Victim : Gakupo Kamui)**_

Len and Rin were gasping for air. "You ... always ... start ... everything." Len nodded. "I ... know. And ... I'm ... not ... sorry."

Rin sighed as Len held her in his arms. They felt safe and secure in each other's warm embrace. They finally caught their breath after a few minutes and decided to leave. Len unlocked the door while Rin began straightening her clothes. She frowned when she realized that Len had left a love bite on her neck.

She hissed when she touched it. It stung a little. "Len! You frigging bit me!" Len blushed and turned around.

"I did? Oh! Yeah! I remember now!"

Len smirked at Rin. "It's called marking my property, Rinny." Rin blushed. "Well, what am I going to do with it?" Len smirked.

"Deal with it." Len pulled Rin close to him and nipped her ear. "I don't want to share you with anybody else." Rin shivered at the way he said that. "Len..."

He kissed her one more time and then he released her. "Now, let's get out of here. Everybody's probably looking for us, or they're completely clueless." Rin nodded as she held on to her neck. Len sighed and decided to hand her his jacket.

He was wearing a black jacket and if you zipped it up, it had a popped collar to it. "Here. You can cover it up with this." She put it on and he zipped it up for her. "Better?"

Rin nodded. She sniffed the jacket and blushed. _'It smell like him. And Bananas. Calm me weird, but I like it.'_

Len blushed as he saw Rin moaning as she sniffed his jacket. He smirked. "Somebody is turning into a scent pervert!" Rin jumped. "No I'm not!"

Len chuckled as he opened the door. He took Rin's hand and yanked her out of the closet. She made a sound of surprise when she collided with Len's back. She slipped her arms around his waist and hid her face in his back once she saw who was looking at them.

It was Gakupo. "What have you two been up to?" Rin glared as she saw Kaito come around Gakupo's back. He was going to glare back, until he saw the sad look on Len's face. Kaito sighed.

"Gakupo... I think we should let them off the hook. In their defence, it is a pretty uneventful day. They were just trying to have some fun. And plus, it was a good bonding experience for the two of them."

Gakupo sighed. "A little too much bonding if you ask me." Kaito shrugged. "Eh. It was just a few kisses. Nothing too serious. I think it's kinda cute if you think about it."

Gakupo face-palmed. "Whatever. I won't tell anyone else about this. When Len and Rin are ready to expose their relationship to the public, are you going to support them?"

Kaito nodded. "Of course. I see nothing wrong with it. Besides, Len's the perfect choice for Rinny. He's not too big or too small."

Gakupo blushed a little. "What do you mean by that?" Kaito wagged his eye brows suggestively. Rin squeaked and dug her face into Len's back. "The perfect size and the perfect age."

Gakupo had asked him to explain what he saw earlier that day. And the way Kaito described it, was the complete opposite of what really happened. Rin was probably scarred for life. Len however, was just smirking as all these ideas came to his mind. When Kaito was done explaining what he _'thinks'_ they were doing in the closet, Gakupo asked him for some proof.

Kaito grabbed Rin and held her close. He pointed out the fact that she's wearing Len's jacket. He embarrassed the poor girl when he exposed her love bite to Gakupo. Len smirked as he watched Gakupo blush as Kaito described what he thought happened. Gakupo covered his nose after Rin hid her face in Len's chest.

Gakupo looked at Len's smirking face and back at Rin. He sighed. Rin asked Gakupo what was wrong, but he just sneezed. There was blood all over his face. Rin and Len began snickering along with Kaito.

"Excuse me." Gakupo said as he rubbed his nose. He raised an eyebrow as the trio began laughing uncontrollably and he looked at his hand. There was blood all over it. His eyes widened and he rushed up the stairs.

Kaito got ready to high-five the twins. Although they were confused, they high-fived him anyway. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve to you know. Akaito used to prank me all the time. You learn a thing or two after being pranked for so many years."

After a few hours of joking around, Rin and Len went upstairs. They shared a quick good-night kiss and crawled into their bed. "Hey Rin?" Len asked as he nuzzled her back with his nose. "Yeah?" He smiled, although she couldn't see it. "I love you."

Rin smiled. "I love you too, Len." He was about to fall asleep. But, Rin called his name. "Hey, Len?"

He answered with a short, "Hmm?" She giggled. "Let's save our pranks for Halloween and April Fools." He chuckled and kissed her on the shoulder. "Alright."

After a few minutes, the twins were asleep. Little did they know, Meiko and Miku had put had put Saran Wrap around their doorway and their bathroom door. They were in for a little surprise the next morning. Once the twins woke up the next day, they didn't react the way everyone had hoped.

Len got up, stretched, and began walking toward the bathroom. He was surprised when there was an invisible barrier blocking him from entering the bathroom. In his dazed state, he backed up and charged at it. He ended up getting tangled up in the Saran Wrap and falling on the bathroom floor. Rin saw the whole thing and she started laughing.

She got up and helped Len escape from his small web. And he thanked her. He pushed her out so he could use the restroom. Rin inspected their bedroom door and sighed. "Nothing out of the ordinary here."

Len came out of the bathroom. Then, he yawned and stretched. He approached Rin and hugged her. Then he gave her a good-morning kiss. She giggled when he pulled away.

"Good-morning to you too."

He sat down at the edge of the bed and watched her. She decided to go downstairs to get an orange and a banana for their breakfast. It was only six in the morning. Most of the Vocaloids are still asleep at this time. She walked to their bedroom door and she tripped on some Saran Wrap and landed face first into a Cherry Pie.

Len got worried when he saw her just laying on the ground. So, he jumped up and ran to help her. But, the Saran Wrap was still attached to the door. So, he landed on top of Rin. They both groaned as they laid there.

They heard giggling and Len got up. He sat Rin up and she growled. Len smirked and began licking cherry pie off her face. Hey! In his defence, he was hungry.

Miku and Meiko were laughing so hard. They had to stop to catch their breath. "Oh Meiko! My sides hurt from ... haha ... laughing so much!" Meiko agreed with her.

Len didn't seem to care, all he knew is that he was getting an excuse to lick Rin and free pie. Two for one. Plus, he knows how Rin feels about being dirty. Rin tried to get away from Len, but he held her by the waists and continued his actions. "Cut it out!"

"I can't! It tastes good! Plus, I haven't eaten breakfast!" Rin sighed and let him continue. She glared at Meiko and Miku.

He stopped for a minute and Rin relaxed as Meiko and Miku stopped laughing. She saw Kaito and Gakupo looking at them. They both started snickering. Meiko and Miku explained the situation and soon enough, they were laughing too. Rin growled and Len did too for a moment.

He tried to make everyone be quiet, but it didn't work. Then he got an idea. Len turned Rin's head and kissed her. That shut everyone up. Pretty soon Miku began cooing.

"That's so cute!" Rin pulled away and her face was red. "Hey look! Her face is as red as the cherry pie!" Rin was getting frustrated.

Len sighed and let her hide her face in his chest. Everyone pulled out cameras and started filming. "This is so going on YouTube!" Rin gasped. She took the pie pan off her head and threw it.

It hit Gakupo in the face. He fell and landed on Kaito. He fell and landed on Meiko. It was like watching a bunch of dominoes. Rin laughed.

"Ha! Eat that!" She grabbed Len and pulled him inside their bedroom. She rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. Len stood outside the bathroom door. He was blushing a bit.

"Uh, Rin? I got pie on me too. Can I join you?" Rin rushed and quickly jumped out, fully clothed. Her whole face was red.

"No. It's all yours." Len sighed. "I don't need a shower." Rin's eyebrows rose.

"Then what do you need?" Len smirked and pulled Rin close. "I need you to be my girlfriend." Rin blushed. "Uh."

Len stuck his lip out and whined like a puppy. "Fine! I'll be your girlfriend! But, only because you're so sweet!" Len smiled.

"I knew you had the hots for me." Rin turned red. "S-shut up." Len smiled and hugged her. "That's payback for earlier Rin."

She sighed and hugged him back. "Yeah, I know." Little did they know, Kaito and the other Vocaloids were filming them this entire time. Including Neru. "I always knew they would get together."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you like Len?" Neru shrugged. "I used to. But, he found someone else."

"He's too sweet and innocent for me anyway. I like the bad boy type." Kaito smirked. "Like my brother."

"Yea... Hey!"

Kaito snickered. "You got the hots for my bro!" Everyone else nodded in agreement. Inside their room, the twins were in bed, cuddling peacefully. Len kissed Rin on the forehead and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Miku snuck one last look at the twins and took a picture of them before she shut their door.


	5. Is Len Gay?

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**I mean no offense by this title. But, I saw some questionable KaitoXLen pictures yesterday.**_

_**It was a complete accident too! *Shivers* X_X That scarred me for life. XD Kidding. Well, maybe a little.**_

_**Inspiration: Rin sees questionable pictures of Len and Kaito on the internet. Since Len has never actually dated a girl, she begins to question his sexual preference.**_

_**Crypton Future Media owns Vocaloid. Not I sir, Not I...**_

_**~ RinXLen Fluff ~**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

_**(Normal POV ... With Kagamine Rin.)**_

Rin was working on a homework assignment that required the use of the internet. She has her own orange laptop. She was looking up some answers on her laptop, when a random picture shows up on her screen. It was a picture of Kaito and Len. Rin blushed heavily when she realized what was going on in the picture.

"What the heck is this?" She read the sender, and it was from Neru. Of course. Neru was the number one go to person when it comes to gossip. Since Rin has managed to stay on her good side, Neru considers her worthy of her knowledge. But, why is there a suggestive picture of Kaito and Len?

Did they do something? Rin began to sweat nervously as more pictures showed up on her laptop screen. She almost had a bloody nose by the end of the little display. She closed her laptop, after getting frustrated when the pictures wouldn't disappear.

She sighed. "Oh well. I needed a break from my homework anyway. I hope those pictures are fake. What if Len is ... gay?"

She paused a moment to think about it. At first, the idea disturbed her. But, then she realized it wasn't so bad.

"I don't really mind that much. But, is he? If so, why hasn't he told me yet?"

She got up and stretched. She grabbed an orange from her nightstand and began roaming the Vocaloid Manor in search of Len.

She found him in the living room playing their Wii with some other guys. Rin felt a little intimidated. If she was going to face Len, it would be wise to find a quiet place. She doesn't want to scare of any of his friends with her next question.

Len turned around when Rin cleared her throat. "Oh. Hey Rin! Do you want to play with us?" Rin shook her head with a serious look on her face.

Len gulped nervously as the other guys gave them curious glances. One of them broke the silence. "Hey Len, are you gonna play or not?" Len shook his head and handed the Wii remote to Mikuo. He gladly took it and began playing the game along with the other guys.

Len approached Rin and made sure none of the guys were eavesdropping on them. "Rin, is something bothering you?" Rin nodded. "What is it?"

Rin turned around and began walking away from him. When Len did not follow, she turned around and gave him a gesture to follow. He nodded nervously and began following her upstairs. She took him to her bedroom and locked the door once he was sitting on the edge of her bed.

After she had closed and locked the door, she leaned her forehead against it. Then she sighed as she held on to the handle. She waited a few minutes, until she heard movement.

She turned around and discovered Len finishing her homework. She rushed over to his side and he smiled at her. "This problem is very simple. You simply add and subtract. Then you divide to get your answer."

She reached for her paper, but he held it above his head. "Ah, ah, ah. You have to let me explain how I got my answers." Rin pouted. "Len, I need to talk to you. Remember?"

Len set the paper down and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh. Right. So, what did you want to know?"

Rin sighed and grabbed her laptop. She opened it up slowly and shoved the laptop into Len's lap and before he could ask, she grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it and screamed.

Len rose an eyebrow. Then he looked at the laptop. Rin grew curious and lowered her pillow.

At first, Len's face was confused.

Then it was shocked.

Embarrassed.

Confused again.

Then Len closed his eyes tightly and quickly shut the laptop. His whole face was red. He looked at Rin, and she squeaked in surprise.

_"He's going to kill me! If I die because of this, I am haunting Neru! It's her fault for showing me those pictures! Ah, please don't let me die today! I was just curious!"_

Len reached out to Rin and she turned away from him. Len sighed and crawled toward her. He pinned her hands above her head and her back was against the bottom of her bed.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Where did you get those pictures? And what does that have to do with your question?"

Rin gulped and got ready to confess.

"I got them from Neru. I saw them and it made me realize something. You've never dated a girl before. And just because you and I hang out doesn't make us girlfriend and boyfriend. But, it made me curious."

Len's eyebrows rose.

"About what?"

Rin sighed. "About your sexual preference." Len gave her a puzzled look. "I don't understand."

Rin shook her head. "It means, what gender do you prefer in a romantic way? Are you straight? Bisexual? Or are you... g-g-gay?"

Len sighed as his face turned red again. He smirked at Rin. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Rin nodded weakly.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Then he bit her bottom lip. Rin gasped and Len pulled away. He rubbed their noses together as Rin whined.

"I'm straight, Rin." Rin looked him in the eyes. She can tell if he's lying. But, his eyes held truth and something else... Something she can't put her finger on.

"Then why haven't you shown any interest in other girls? The only girl you seem interested in is me. Sure, I'm your twin and all. But, what do I have that those other girls don't?"

Len smiled at her. "There are lots of things. Beauty. Grace. Innocence. Kawaii-ness."

Rin giggled. "Silly Len. Kawaii-ness isn't a word." Len rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? I beg to differ. It's a word now."

Rin couldn't help her curiosity. "Why?"

"Because I say it is. And if it came out of my mouth, it's definitely a word."

Rin nodded. It's best to never argue with him. Len's pretty smart. He'll confuse you for sure. Well, only if you get into a heated discussion about something with him.

"Tons of girls have those things that you mentioned Len. But, why do you still choose me over them? Surely, there is another girl who has your attention?"

Len shook his head. "Sure, you are like most girls. If I was a stranger, I would think that. But, I'm not. And the one thing you have that they don't is more special."

Rin sighed. Tired of Len's word play and fancy words. "Just tell me already."

Len was a little surprised at her attitude. "You have me."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "And? There must be something else."

Len smiled and nodded. "Oh. There is."

"What is it then?"

Len smirked and kissed Rin. Then he pulled away when she tried to kiss back.

"You have my heart."

Rin blushed. "Really? But, why only me?"

Len shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I've always had feelings for you. Since day one, I have always longed to hold you in my arms and to kiss you without regrets. Perhaps, now is a good chance. Eh, Rinny?"

Rin's blush grew. "Wait till Neru hear's about this. She'll blow a gasket." Len chuckled.

"Who said we were going to tell anyone? I want you all to myself. And I don't want anyone to know about it, either. Because then they would take you away from me."

"This is our little secret." Len leaned down and re-captured Rin's lips. She sighed and kissed him back. After a few seconds, their lips began to move in perfect sync. They've always been naturally gifted when it came to mimicking the other's actions.

Rin began to struggle to free her hands in his grasp. And Len finally released her hands. It was an unusual day, for Len wasn't wearing his pony-tail. He said it wasn't necessary when they are at home.

Rin managed to tangle her fingers in his hair. And when he nipped her bottom lip again, she pulled his hair a little in return. This made him wince a bit. But, he still continued his actions.

But, Rin recalls telling Len that he looked hotter without his pony-tail. And ever since then, he's worn it down in front of her. That was a big hint to his feelings for her. But, she didn't notice.

Len pulled away and Rin fought to re-capture her breath. She always had a problem keeping up with him. He was always ready. And she wasn't. That was one thing that got on her nerves.

Len smirked and bit her on the ear lobe. She gasped and Len began blowing on her ear. She blushed and pushed him away. This caused Len to chuckle a little.

Rin sighed in relief once she could breathe normally again. And Len pulled her into a tight embrace. He nipped her ear again, but she didn't react.

"Do you still question my sexual preference now?" Rin nodded. "Any guy can kiss a girl and claim he's straight. But, I think I'll need a little more proof." Len smirked and pecked her on the lips in a tauntingly slow manner.

She whined as she tried to kiss back. But, she was going too fast and he was going too slow. She huffed and pulled away from him.

"I need more proof than a few kisses Len." Len leaned in and whispered into her ear. "You know, I could always show you later. But, we have company. Now's not the right time. If you know what I mean."

Rin gasped. She knew exactly what he meant. "You mean...? You and I ...? Together at night?" Len nodded and Rin blushed.

She began flailing her arms as Len described an erotic scenario to her. Her breathing grew more and more labored as he continued.

She couldn't handle it anymore, so she shut him up with a kiss. Len smirked and snuck a hand up Rin's shirt. She gasped and he began french-kissing her. It was awkward and sweet at the same time.

As Len's hand rose up against her back, she squirmed a bit in response. His hand stopped at the clasp of her bra, and she stopped him. He managed to un-hook it, but she pushed him away.

She was gasping for breath. She never noticed it, but Len managed to steal her bra. How, you ask? Simple. It was a strap-less bra. So, only a clip was available.

"I think you've had enough fun for one night, Lenny."

Len smirked and held up her bra. Her eyes widened. "Oh. I beg to differ. But, if you let me keep this, I'll refrain from going any farther. For now."

Rin sighed and nodded. "Do you still think I'm gay now?" Rin shook her head. "Okay! You win! Jeez Len! I had no idea you would react like this!"

Len chuckled. "What if you did?" She blushed. "I probably would've done it sooner."

Now it was Len's turn to blush. "Why?"

Rin giggled. "Isn't it obvious?"

Len shook his head.

"I like you too, you dum-dum." Len smiled at her. "Really?" Rin nodded. Len was about to say something else, when they heard a series of knocks at Rin's bedroom door.

"Len? Rin? Are you guys in there?" The pair looked at each other. Len decided to answer for Rin.

"Yeah. I'm in here."

"Then, why is the door locked? And where's Rin? If I had to knock this door down, can you guarantee that I won't see you and your twin getting freaky in there? Or are you being a pervy boy who likes to steal Rin's panties?"

Len and Rin blushed. Len didn't know how to respond to that. Neither did Rin. Len decided to jump in the bed with Rin and pretend they were asleep.

Len kissed Rin on the forehead and pulled her close. He hid the bra under her pillow and hid Rin's face in his chest when the door was thrown open.

It was Kaito, he had picked the lock with a small knife. A very small knife. Possibly a dagger. But, a little shorter.

"Hey Len are you-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Oh. They fell asleep together. How cute!" He pulled out a camera and sent a few pictures to Neru.

"Wait till Neru sees these! She'll love them! Or hate them! I don't care, really!"

He snuck a few more photos and was about to leave. But, the guys from earlier began sneaking into Rin's room. They gathered around the bed and a few of them were blushing.

"Wow, his sister's cute."

"Yeah. But, aren't they twins?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You just called him cute too."

"S-shut up!"

"They're both cute, just live with it."

They all nodded. Kaito began flailing his arms and they all looked at him.

They said in sync, "What?"

Kaito pointed toward the door and they all shrugged their shoulders.

"What do you want?"

Kaito face-palmed. "I want you to leave. Now. They are trying to sleep!"

The guys groaned and left. Kaito snuck one last photo and shut the door.

Len sat up on Rin's bed. "Phew. That was close. Right, Rin?"

She didn't respond. "Rin?" He looked down and smiled. She had fallen asleep.

He got up and stood over her on the bed. He kissed her on the forehead and stopped in her doorway once he opened the door.

"Sleep tight, my princess."

Then he shut the door. Little did he know, Rin was wide awake. She sat up and sighed. "I'm not a princess anymore! I'm a queen! Jeez Len! Get it right!"

Oh Rin. Somethings never change.


	6. Princess Spider Len-Len?

_**Hey! **_

_**Haven't been on in a while.**_

_**I got Pokémon X the day it came out.**_

_**Yes! **_

_**I'm a Pokémon fan! I've been like this since I was little. Started out playing it with my cousin. He was my best friend back then.**_

_**And high school and house chores are slowing me down.**_

_**Inspiration : My friend said he wanted someone to make a story like this. I'm making his wish come true. :D**_

_**Sorry if it's short. I'm really busy! It's not my best work, but I tried! D:**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_**(Rin's POV)**_

I am so tired. We just got through with another concert. This time it was Teto and Ted Kasane. They did great, but cleaning up after the fans can be tiring. Len and I spent all night practicing some new dance moves. We were told that we would perform today, but Meiko lied just so we would practice.

See, we refused because the last gig involved Len in a frilly dress and I in his punk-ish outfit. I hated it. We refused and Meiko got mad at us. I guess this is revenge for refusing to follow orders from our manager. There was about 10,000 people here tonight and we have to clean up after them.

I knew that fans could be messy. I've heard the janitors complaining about this once when we were at a different concert. I didn't really think about it. Now, I know what they are complaining about. I feel sorry for them. The next time I see a janitor struggling to clean up our mess, I will volunteer to help!

It is our faults. If we weren't so awesome. I guess our fans would never be here and we wouldn't be cleaning their messes. Oh well.

I frowned deeply when I saw a wad of gum stuck to the floor with some melted green goop sticking to it. "Gross! What is this?" I heard someone chuckle and Neru approached me. I scowled when I saw the smug look on her face.

"What's wrong princess? Too much for you to handle? Hmm?" I remained silent as I stared at the mess on the floor. "You know, if you ever want to give up your title of Len's princess... I'd be willing to fill in for you."

She winked and I cringed. "Neru, how many times do I have to say this! I'm not Len's princess!" She smiled brightly! "Oh!"

She clapped her hands as if she just got through watching a spectacular performance. Cue the applause.

Wonderful. I hate her so much when she acts like this...

"So, he disowned you? How delightful!" She squealed and I covered my ears.

I was about to leave, when a rag came flying and hit her in the face. It was wet. I know because it splashed me a little.

I sighed and face palmed. "Stop bothering my Princess Rin-Rin. And get to work. We need all the help we can get." Neru glared at me.

_"Did I do something wrong? Neru's going to kill me! I can feel her murderous aura! I never got to tell Len how much I ...Wait, did he just call me, __**Princess Rin-Rin**__?"_

I lost my train of thought when someone hugged me from behind. I squeaked. It released me and I turned around.

It was Len! Wait, why is he hanging from a microphone cord upside down? He smirked at me and I blushed.

_"I hate it when he smirks. He just looks so sexy when he does that. I can't believe I just thought about him like that! Ugh! __**WTF brain**__?"_

Neru growled and practically hissed when Len kissed me on the nose. I giggled and blushed. Then I began pinching his cheeks. He hates it. But, I love it!

"Rin! Stop it! Ow! I'm gonna be sore! Quit it!"

"Nope."

I started laughing as he whined and tried to slap my hands away. I felt chills run up my spine. I turned around and regretted my decision."

I'm positive that I turned so pale, someone would've thought I was a ghost!

Neru was cracking her knuckles and I knew she was going to kill me. Good bye world! It was fun while it lasted! My life began flashing before my eyes.

Most of it involved me hanging out with Len, or watching TV while I ate oranges. Sigh... If I survive this, I have go to get out more! This is just pitiful.. Wasting away with nothing worth bragging about!

"I am going to kill you!" She leaped and I froze up.

Imagine me as a beautiful blonde deer with blue eyes. Now, imagine Neru as a yellow Monster Truck with black stripes and flames shooting out of the windows on both sides! Now, imagine that her tires suddenly bursted into flame wheels!

And I'm about to be run over by that ... THING!

That's how I feel right now.

Len gasped and tried to climb up his cord. But, he began falling when the cord snapped. "Oh no!"

Okay, this may not seem that serious. But, he climbed up halfway and the cord snapped! Now do you see why it's so dangerous? He had thrown the cord over some balance beams and it was a pretty long cord.

To think that he climbed all the way up and back down is amazing. I forgot about Neru and leaped for Len. He was free-falling head first. I don't want him to crack his head open!

I heard Neru groan as she collided with something hard. I heard her trying to make her way to me. But, something was holding her back.

"Let me go! I need to kill her now!"

"No you don't! Can't you just leave them alone? They are happy! Don't ruin things for them!"

Neru quieted down. I grunted lightly and almost fell on my rear when I caught Len in my arms. His eyes were screwed shut, he was waiting for the pain to arrive.

I decided to wait while I tried to calm down. My heart was beating like crazy.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and glanced up at me.

I smirked when he blushed. I was holding Len bridal style. "Oh. I'm sorry. Are you okay, my Princess Len-Len?"

Len turned bright red and I laughed. He began squirming in my arms. "Don't worry princess. I will help you on one condition." He gave me a look to continue. And I did.

"You be the princess and I'll be your prince!" Len's whole body turned red. Well, I'm guessing it did because I could see his arms, legs, neck, and stomach turn red. He had on a shirt, but it rose up a little when I caught him.

"NO! It should be the opposite! I'm the prince and you're my princess! Get it right, Rin!" I giggled.

"And what makes you say that?" Len sat up in my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I blushed. "Because... I can do this." He leaned in and kissed me. I could hear Neru growling again. I was still recovering from shock when he pulled away. I dropped him on his rear when he smirked at me.

"Len! I can't believe you! Why would you...? What the heck man?! I don't understand you anymore!"

Len scowled and rubbed his sore butt. "Ow. You didn't have to drop me!" I nodded in a matter of fact way. "Yes I did."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes. I. did."

"No. You. Didn't!"

I smirked when I got an idea.

"No, I didn't!"

Len made a strange face. He was confused.

"Yes, you ... did?"

Awkward silence...

I smirked.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

I smirked wider. "All's fair in love and war."

We started arguing about that. Len was winning, until I kissed him this time. He reacted quickly and pulled me closer. He deepened it and my blush did the same.

After we pulled away, Len was smiling at me. And for some reason, I began smiling back. He hugged me and I relaxed in his embrace. I laid my head on his shoulder as we hugged.

I love the warmth I get from his hugs. Sure, Mikuo and Kaito have hugged me before. But, Kaito was cold. Mikuo was really warm! And Len was just right.

"Rin, I know what I want to be for Halloween."

I rose an eyebrow. But I said nothing.

"I want to be Spider Len!"

I giggled and bit him on his shoulder. "OW! What the heck Rin?" I giggled and kissed his shoulder to apologize. He relaxed a little.

"Really? Are you sure you shouldn't be Princess Spider Len? Cause you acted like one today." I laughed when he lifted my face up by my chin. He was blushing majorly as he leaned in.

"I can't do that. Because you have to be Cinderella..."

I sighed. "What? I don't wanna be like Cinderella! Sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar!"

Len chuckled. "And I will be Romeo." I rose another curious eye brow. "Why? Doesn't Juliet fall in love with Romeo?"

Len nods. "Yeah. But, they both die in the end! Don't you remember?" I nodded sadly. "Don't remind me. I had blocked that memory out for a reason."

Len smiled. "I'll be Romeo and you'll be Cinderella. Okay?" I sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

I pulled away from him and we began cleaning again. I began scrubbing that green gunk off the floor from earlier. It was a tough stain! But, thanks to my furious scrubbing, I got it out in two minutes.

Len began telling Mikuo about our characters for Halloween.

I smirked as they approached me.

"I'm gonna be Romeo and she's gonna be Cinderella. It will be awesome!"

I had crossed two fingers behind my back. "Unless, I sabotage your costume. Princess Spider Len..."

Len glanced at me. "Rin, did you say something?" I sweat-dropped. "No. Nothing at all! Just thinking out loud! You know me! Always thinking... a lot."

Len nodded. He gave me a strange look and glanced at Mikuo. He just shrugged his shoulders in response.

I found another stain and began scrubbing it furiously.

Mikuo chuckled. I mentally panicked when I looked up. He was looking right at me. I mouthed, "Did you hear me?" He nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

I tilted my head a little, trying to figure this guy out. He mouthed back, "I'll help you if you want."

I smirked. "Yes... Len will be a princess this year!" Len glanced at me. "Okay, I know you said something this time!" I shook my head. "Nope!"

He sighed and grabbed a mop as he began cleaning the floors. I went back to work and Mikuo winked at me as he called Miku over.

They began talking and Miku smirked and nodded. "Yes. Revenge will be sweet. You're going to hate Halloween this year, Lenners..."


	7. Rin's Sadistic Vampire

_**Oh my glob! (Yes, I'm an Adventure Time fan! :3)**_

_**I haven't been on here in a LONG time.**_

_**Please don't kill me! **_

_**I am in the high school choir & we are getting ready for a concert next week and we've tried on choir dresses and worked on multiple rehearsals.**_

_**And homework and ... You get the point.**_

_**Inspiration: Halloween is a fun time. Most people get treats. Some get tricks. I think we know what Rin wants... ;)**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, Rin and Len would be a couple. And Kaito would be free to express his inner-pervert with Naked Scarf Poses! Miku would try to stop him and fail, of course.**_

_**._. What the heck brain? XD I seriously just write whatever comes to mind. Please forgive me! I am random... XD And that is why I am making a drabble series and not a full story.**_

_**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media!**_

_**Please read & review! I appreciate it! :)**_

_**~ RinXLen Fluff ~**_

* * *

_**(Normal POV ... With Rin-chan)**_

Rin was going to be Spider-Woman, but Luka and Miku convinced her to dress up as a princess. Oh she loathed her outfit. Loathed meaning: She hated it! It was pink and frilly and she had to carry around a little wand and she felt like a fairy. Neru was a witch for Halloween and she couldn't stop snickering.

She was enjoying Rin's situation. She thought it was funny. Rin however, did not. She squeezed her wand so hard that her knuckles began turning white. Luka kept sending a few glares at Neru, but she never noticed.

Luka's like a god-mother to Rin. No pun intended. Although, she is dressed as a Fairy God-Mother this year. So, I guess the pun is intended. She's Rin's Fairy God-Mother.

Rin gave Neru the meanest glare she had and the poor girl squeaked and ran off somewhere. Len was going to be a Vampire for Halloween. You see, when they we're shooting the PV for _Sadistic Vampire, _Len caught Rin gawking at him. She thought he looked very handsome and dare I say it, rather sexy in his outfit. Rin just couldn't take her eyes off him and Len noticed.

He made sure to give her a sexy smirk and winked at her a few times. There were many incidents where Rin had ran into something because she was staring at Len while she was walking. The other Vocaloids didn't really notice. Considering that Rin has a huge crush on Len. They knew she would act different and tried their best to ignore her strange behavior.

Rin sighed as she and the other Vocaloids got ready to head out into the night for some old-fashioned, "Trick Or Treating." Rin didn't really care much for sweets. She just wanted to dress up for Halloween. It was the perfect time of the year to be whatever you wanted. To be something you're not.

Luka decided they had a decent neighborhood, so they could just walk around the neighborhood this year. Here's how they decided who goes with who. The girls go together, and the guys go together. That way the guys and the girls won't feel so awkward about their costumes. After 20 minutes of walking around, Rin and the other girls had a large amount of candy.

When a couple of the neighbors recognized the Vocaloids, they gave them extra candy. This kinda irked Rin, but she said nothing when she noticed that half of her candy was Orange flavored. Miku was dressed as a Neko this year. Kaito wouldn't stop checking her out. Miku told Rin that she knows how Len feels when Rin stares at him all the time.

Miku wasn't complaining.

Her outfit was rather complicated. It had a teal(Blue-green) checkered skirt, and blue and white leggings. With a teal and white striped tail and black ears. She had a teal button up shirt with white stripes and a dark blue tie. Her usual pig-tails were up with white ribbons in her hair.

She also had on elbow length black gloves.

As for Rin, she had on a fluffy pink top with a fluffy white skirt. She had on pink ankle boots and pink and white striped leggings. Her gloves were white with pink stripes. And she had a pink and white striped wand. She had on her signature bow and some light pink lipstick and eye shadow.

If you gave Rin a mirror, she would probably look the other direction.

To avoid smashing the mirror. After all Kagamine(mirrored sound) makes her think about mirrors. Or mirror images, like her and Len. She doesn't want to smash innocent mirrors. That goes against what she believes in.

Rin gasped as the group of Vocaloid girls stopped in front of a large house. It was the scariest house in town. There was blood dripping from the roof and there was spider webs all over the corners of the house. Rin didn't really care much for spiders. Having Arachnophobia isn't unusual.

Fifty percent of women have Arachnophobia. And ten percent are men. So, women are likely to be afraid of spiders or scorpions than men. Weird. Rin had to do a project on phobias, and she was given Arachnophobia.

Len had to do his project over, "Bananaphobia."

Which means: the fear of bananas.

He was excited. But also a little dumbfounded. Who in the world is scared of bananas? And why? That's what he asked many people.

He had to go around the school and ask people if they were afraid of Bananas. He got a lot of weird looks and Rin had to ask people if they were afraid of spiders or scorpions. Rin's phobia made more sense, at least, that's what their sensei said. But, enough about all that. Rin saw Neru shaking in her black and yellow boots. Literally.

Haku wanted to go up to the house. She wanted to play, "Ding-Dong Ditch." It's where you run up to a strangers house, ring the door bell, and run like heck when they open the door. She thought it was a good idea. But, that was just her. No one else wanted to go up to the house.

As Luka and the other girls began walking away from the house, Rin felt someone's hand slip around her mouth. And before she could scream, she was yanked behind a pair of bushes near the old house. She squirmed frantically as she tried to escape his hold on her. It was a male, that much she knew.

She could tell because of the semi-deep voice of her captor. He kept "Shushing" her and once she calmed down, he released her. She stood up and was about to run, when she heard him call out to her.

"Wait! Rin! It's me!"

Rin stopped in her tracks. "Len?" She turned around and blushed. Len was smirking at her. "So princess, how much candy do you have?"

Rin puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Len chuckled and stood up. He was a bit taller than her, so Rin felt small compared to him. He pinched her cheeks and she squeaked. His smirk widened when he heard the strange noise.

"Hmm... did you just squeak?" Rin blushed and nodded. Len smiled and pulled her close. Rin hid her face in his chest and he rubbed her back. "Sorry about scaring you. You didn't freak out as much as I expected you to."

Rin smirked. "You underestimate me, brother." Len winced. He hated it when she called him that. They were mirror images and are typically considered siblings.

Len prefered the term "Mirror Images" because incest is a taboo. A sin. Frowned upon by society. Even if they were siblings, nothing could stop him from loving her. She was just too adorable, sweet, funny, and intelligent for him to avoid.

"There is no remedy for love, but to love more." A quote from Henry David Thoreau.

Meaning: You can only satisfy your need to love by sharing your love with others. He read that in a book once. That's what he thought it meant. And he stuck to this belief as his love for Rin grew every day. He knows that Rin thought he was attractive when he dressed up like a vampire during the PV for Sadistic Vampire.

That's why he decided to be a Vampire for Halloween. Len looked at Rin for a long time. As silence settled between the two of them. Rin couldn't stop blushing and tried her best to avoid making eye contact with Len. He smirked as he came up with an idea.

He had some pocky that he received earlier. And he wanted to try something with Rin.

"Rin, Trick or Treat?" Rin sat still for a while. Then she replied, "Treat?"

Len smiled at her. Baring his fangs a little. Rin didn't notice them until now.

"Hey Rin, did you get any pocky?" Rin gave him a confused look. "No. Why?"

Len's smirk remained as he pulled out a box of pocky. He opened the small box and took one out. There are two flavors in the box. Banana and Orange. Len knew there is no way she will deny him.

Rin blushed as Len put the pocky in his mouth. She looked down, trying to hide from his judgemental stare. But, he chuckled and raised her head by her chin. He leaned in and she kept refusing to bite the pocky. He growled a few times and poked her on the cheek with the pocky, until she finally gave in and bit the other end.

Rin's eyes lit up when she realized what flavor it was. Oh yes. It was orange flavored pocky. Len honestly grabbed one at random. So, he considered himself lucky.

Rin was slowly nibbling at the end of the pocky. Len wasn't the impatient type, but tonight was a different matter. He knew that if he did this right, he could steal a kiss from Rin. But, Rin was shy and would probably break the stick when she got to the middle to avoid a kiss.

Len was going to make sure that won't happen again.

He's tried this trick many times before. But, Rin always broke off the pocky. She was satisfied, but Len was not. That's going to change tonight. Len began biting off as much as he could, trying to get to the middle.

Rin noticed this and panicked. She stopped and was about to bite down and sever the pocky, but Len bit off the last piece before Rin. And kissed her. She blushed, and Len grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer.

He pulled away shortly after the kiss and smiled at her. "That was..." Len rose an eyebrow. "Amazing!" Rin hugged him tightly and started laughing. "I was actually wondering when you would make a move."

Now it was Len's turn to puff up his cheeks. Rin pinched them. "Ow. Rinny, if you don't stop, I will bite you."

Rin rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? Mr. Sadistic Vampire? Bite me? I wish..."

She whispered the last part and meant it as a joke. But, he didn't realize it.

She pinched his cheeks again. A little rougher than before. And Len growled in annoyance.

Len gave her a serious look. "I'm not joking." Rin felt chills run up her spine and a few seconds later, she was pushed up against a tree with Len baring his 'fangs' at her. Rin blushed.

Len leaned in and nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Mmm... You smell nice Rinny..."

Rin's blush intensified. "Um ... Len? Are you serious?"

His eyes lit up with amusement as he kissed her collar-bone. Rin gasped and Len held her hands against her sides. "Len..."

He found her weak spot with his mouth and she moaned. Len smirked. "Hmm... do you like that?" Rin said nothing. She was embarrassed, after all.

He decided to tease her and nipped her neck lightly. Then he rubbed his fangs against her neck. They were pretty sharp. Rin began squirming. "Len..."

He pretended to ignore her and bit her. It actually stung. A little too sharp for her liking.

"Len, come on. It hurts."

She tried to squirm, but he held her closer as he continued to suck on the love bite. Rin could feel a warm liquid running down her collar-bone and it made her wonder...

Is Len a real vampire? Or is he just a really good actor?

After a few more seconds, Len pulled away. He made a popping sound as he released her. Rin gasped.

There was real blood on his mouth.

"Mmm..." He leaned in and kissed her multiple times. He kept pulling away, only to kiss her again. It was quite annoying for Rin. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and kissed him deeply.

He smirked and moaned into the kiss and this made Rin regret her idea. He bit her lip and Rin pulled away. Len frowned.

"Oh no. You are not getting anymore blood from me tonight." Len's eyes lit up with amusement. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"Oh really?" Rin nodded sternly. "Mmmhmm. I mean it." Len sighed and licked his lips. Rin couldn't help herself. She had to stare at his lips.

He still had some blood on his lips. "Rin, I know you want me. But, do you have to stare at my lips. I know I'm the most attractive thing you've seen tonight, but calm your tits babe."

Rin's face turned red. "What did you say?" Len smirked and pointed at her chest.  
She backed up a little.

"Calm... Your... Tits."

Rin didn't understand. But, the cold wind made her nips visible through her shirt. Rin's body began burning with embarrassment.

"You knew something this whole time and you didn't say anything at all?" Len chuckled. "Well, I can't say that it's a bad thing." He kissed her once and picked her up bridal style.

"Okay Rin. Your tits have had enough excitement tonight. Let's go home."

Rin sighed and hid her face in his chest.

"I hate you..."

Len smiled as he carried her home.

"I love you too, my princess."

"Oh shut up. Your nothing but a blood sucking leech."

Len winced. "Ouch. But I'm your leech."

Rin smiled, but said nothing else.

* * *

_**(The next morning...Normal POV...with Rin)**_

Rin woke up and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then she got dressed. She entered the kitchen and was still pretty tired.

She sat down at the kitchen table and Miku set a plate of pancakes in front of her with some orange juice. She began cutting the pancakes while Rin sat there, she was really sleepy.

Len decided to share a bed with her. And she didn't get a lot of sleep. He kept biting her in his sleep and cuddling a little too close to her and things got awkward as the night went on.

Luka gave Rin a curious look and Rin ignored it. That is, until Neru walked up to her and poked her in the neck.

"Rin, what's that thing on your neck?"

Rin looked at Neru. Her eyes were only open half way. She yawned. "What thing ... on my neck?"

Neru looked around and asked if anyone had a mirror.

Six girls showed one to Rin. Once she saw the love bite from last night, she screamed.

* * *

_**(Len's POV ... upstairs)**_

I was having a nice dream about Rin and I. We were in a passionate make-out session and I was getting a little excited. If you know what I mean...

And right before I could have my way with her, I was rudely awakened by a high-pitched scream.

I fell off the bed in surprise. "Rin?!"

I recognized the voice instantly. I ran downstairs and saw Rin at the kitchen table. She was asleep, but her face was red and I saw Luka glaring at me.

She said in a cold and emotionless voice,"Len, perhaps you know what is wrong with Rin?"

I shivered and gulped.

"Well, you see..." She rose an eyebrow. Almost as if she was saying, "Go on..."

"I was a vampire for Halloween and Rin wouldn't stop teasing me and one thing led to another and..."

Luka crossed her arms. "And?"

I sighed. "I ... bit her. I gave her a love bite." Neru scowled and stomped out of the room.

Kaito patted me on the back and congratulated me. I glared at him and told him we would discuss this later.

He gave me a thumbs up and left the room.

"Well, I can't think of a punishment now. But, next time you should be a little more considerate of Rin and her feelings. Do you think she wanted bite marks on her neck?"

I shook my head. "Then why did you do it?" I sighed. "I don't know. It just felt right."

Luka sighed and ruffled my hair. "Alright. I'll let you off with a warning for now. Next time, you better think before you act."

I helped Rin up, because she fell asleep. Then, I carried her to our room and laid her on the bed. I looked at the mark, I felt proud of this mark. After all, it did come from me.

Rin should be thanking me. But, I know she's embarrassed. I sighed and kissed her on the forehead. As I was about to leave the room, Rin spoke up.

"Len?"

I stopped. "Yeah?"

"I'm not mad. And I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

After I left the room, I shut the door. I looked at the door longingly, I wish she wasn't so tired. Then we could cuddle.

I admit. I love cuddling with Rin.

Then I saw a poster hanging on the door.

It said, "Happy Halloween. For this year and the one before."


	8. Home Alone

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I am now going to update every other day.**_

_**That way I have a day to catch up on homework or housework.**_

_**So, the next time I update it will be Monday, because today is Saturday.**_

_**Inspiration: Len's bored and the twins have the house to themselves. For the Kagamines, Twincest is Wincest! ;)**_

_**Crypton Future Media owns Vocaloid. I do not.**_

_**WARNING: May get a little intense towards the end. But, let's try to keep this rated T! ;)**_

_**~ RXL Fluff~**_

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

It's a typical Saturday night and the other Vocaloids, minus Rin, have decided to take the evening off and went out to eat. Rin and I don't like going out to eat because our fandom happens to be rather intense. So, we offered to stay home and house-sit. In other words, we are home alone now. And I have never been so bored in my entire life.

I tried watching TV. I tried reading. Singing. Dancing. And eating.

Nothing works. I've even tried playing video games. After 10 minutes of looking for a way to keep myself from dying of boredom, I heard Rin singing upstairs. A lightbulb went off and I got up and made my way upstairs. Her voice was beautiful.

I felt bad about interrupting her, but I needed to face her. Hopefully, she will understand. I didn't even consider knocking, so I just entered her room, unannounced. I shut the door and sat down on the edge of her bed, she hasn't noticed my presence yet. She began dancing around the room as she sang.

I concluded that this is far more entertaining than what I was doing. What was I doing anyway? Exactly. Absolutely nothing. That's why this is so entertaining.

Well, that and the fact that Rin's wearing an orange halter top and shorts. I scooted back far enough on her bed so I could prop myself up with her pillows. After a few more minutes of Rin's dancing and singing, she stopped. For some reason, I became nervous and afraid. So, I pretended to be asleep and I almost died when I felt her citrus-y breath on my face.

She giggled and my heart sped up. Why did that just happen? That's never happened before! Must be my nerves. That's it, just my nerves.

I pretended to whine and turned over on my side. My whole body went numb when she wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. Then she buried her head in my neck. I had to hold back a few giggles because her breath and hair was tickling my neck. She kissed me on my right shoulder, because I was laying on my left, and I shivered.

It didn't feel bad. In fact, I enjoyed it. But, I'm sure she noticed because she began giggling again. She kissed my shoulder again and I reacted the same way. She latched on to my earlobe and began sucking on it.

Rin and I used to do this to each other all the time. That is, until the older Vocaloids said it was wrong and banned it from being allowed anymore. We would keep going just to see who would give up and whine first. We always did it when we couldn't settle an argument. Sometimes, we would go far enough to lick the other one's ear until we nearly died of ecstasy.

Like Rin was doing now. Instead of just sucking on my ear, she began licking it too. I really wanted to moan and whine, but I don't want her to find out about my feelings. You see, I think I might be falling in love with my dear twin sister, Rin. And when she does such erotic things to me, it makes my position even more unbearable.

After a few more minutes of Rin biting, sucking, and licking my ear, she finally gave up. I relaxed slightly, and moved so I was laying on my back. Bad move Len, bad move. She crawled on top of me and began straddling my hips. Again, another trick we would play on each other when we had an argument.

Of course, I would always lose because I'm a guy. And she would always rub a certain area, and I could never win because of it. The sexual frustration after that was always intense for me. She thought it was funny and made things worse by arousing me further. Many times I considered pouncing on her, but that wouldn't end well for me.

She leaned forward so that her breasts were pressed against my chest and I almost moaned out loud. I know Rin's small, but she's the perfect size to me. But, then again, we are twins. Of course I would think that. She scooted forward so she was sitting on my stomach and began kissing my neck.

I grabbed a handful of her bed sheets and she seemed to notice. "Ha. I got you now, Lenny." I blushed and she began licking, biting, and sucking on my neck. After a few minutes, she began sucking on my collar-bone and I finally moaned out loud.

She continued and my moans grew louder.

"You better stop now, I might lose control..." She ignored me and I grabbed her by the waist when she bit my shoulder roughly. She released me and gave me a curious glance when I flipped us over. Now I was on top. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know my princess, it's rude to ignore the lectures of your loyal servant."

She shivered and I smirked. "Len..." I leaned in and began doing the same thing she did to me. I kissed her on her right shoulder and she laughed at the irony of our situation. In the song Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder, it talks about a situation like this.

It didn't take long for me to find her weak spot on her neck. Just like me, it was her collar-bone. I bit her neck, and she yanked my pony-tail out. As I began sucking on it once again, she tangled her fingers in my hair. When she had enough, she yanked my hair.

I hissed and pulled away. I straddled her hips and she gasped. "Len, what's gotten into you?" I smirked again and leaned in. Then I kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you tired?" She shook her head. "No, why?" I chuckled. She rose a perfect eyebrow in response.

"You should be. Because you've been running through my mind all day." She giggled and I kissed her on the lips, gentle and sweet. I don't want to hurt her. She's very impatient, I can tell now.

Because she keeps trying to stick her tongue in my mouth. I decided to tease her, and deny her entry. She growls and pulls my hair again. I gasp and she thrusts her tongue into my mouth. I never guessed that Rin would be the dominant twin, then again, one of us has to fill that position.

And it's not me, apparently. I moaned loudly as our tongues battled for dominance. It didn't take long before Rin won and pushed me so I was laying on my back. She continued to kiss me and ran her slender, soft fingers through my hair. I pulled away much to her disappointment and began sucking on her collar-bone again while she caught her breath.

She moaned a few times, and I smirked as I bit her hard enough to leave a mark. She's mine and I want the world to know about it. I don't care if we are twins or not, she's mine and that's final! I made that decision when I stole her first kiss. She thinks I don't know about it, but it's true.

Rin's never kissed anyone. Sure, I have. But, it wasn't by choice. As an actor/singer/dancer, you have to do a lot of things that you don't really like in order to succeed. For me, it's kissing other girls.

I pulled away from Rin to observe my work, when she flipped us over again. She and I are struggling for the dominant role in this relationship. And I think Rin's winning. But, don't tell her that. She began fumbling with buttons on my t-shirt and I smirked as I watched her struggle with the small buttons.

After a few seconds, I decided to help her out. But, she ripped off my shirt in a fit of rage. I gulped as she began running her fingers up my now bare sides. I shivered again. I had a nice 6-pack and Rin noticed immediately.

Heh. Dancing a lot does that to you. If you work hard enough. And I work hard. Of course, all these years it's all because I've been secretly trying to impress Rin.

It amazes me how she can learn a dance routine that takes me days to learn in a few minutes. She's always one step ahead of me. But, I've always been the more observant twin, and that's something that Rin can appreciate. Every time she gets a new outfit, she lets me judge her appearance before anyone else. Try containing your urge to rape her when she's wearing skimpy outfits in front of you.

Let me tell you, it's not easy. She began trailing kisses from my neck to my stomach. Then she gets closer to the waistband of my shorts. I began to sweat nervously. All this physical contact with her aroused me and she noticed.

I don't think we are going to get much sleep tonight. I lost control when she tore off my shorts...

* * *

**~ A few hours later (Luka's** POV) ~

The other Vocaloids and I have just returned to our mansion. Thanks to a drunken Haku and Meiko, we were kicked out of our favorite restaurant. The two women had gotten into a fight with a single mother because she looked at them funny. Which isn't entirely true. They began having a competition with the woman's baby to see who could cry the loudest, and they won.

This greatly disturbed the other customers, and the manager had asked us to leave. We can come back once we get Haku and Meiko under control. That won't happen anytime soon, I can guarantee that. Once I unlocked the front door and we went inside, I noticed that Rin and Len weren't downstairs. I asked Miku to check their bedroom and she rushed upstairs.

In a few seconds, she ran back downstairs with a very red face. "Luka! I don't think we should disturb them or their activity. It's really personal." I rose an eyebrow.

"Personal, eh?" I rushed upstairs and kicked the door open. They didn't even lock the door! If their activity is so personal, then why was the door unlocked? If I had known it was unlocked, I wouldn't have kicked the door down.

The lights were off, so it was difficult to see them. I turned the light on and gasped. I blushed when I saw Len on top of Rin and they were making out. "Oh my gosh!" Len glared at me and Rin blushed and tried to cover herself with a blanket.

"I didn't mean to interrupt!" I rushed out of the room and ordered Gakupo to fix their bedroom door, immediately. He didn't hesitate. Once he finished his task, he approached me with a red face similar to Miku's. "Are you aware that they are...?"

I nodded. "And you are cool with it?" I nodded again. "Should we tell the others?" I remembered Len's glare from earlier, and shook my head.

He sighed and laughed like a proud father. "I'm so proud of them! They grow up so fast!" He wiped away a fake tear and began walking to his bedroom. "Good night, Luka."

I nodded and he went to bed. I ran upstairs one more time to make sure they weren't going at it for round 2. I'm positive that they've already finished round 1 before we got here. I'm a little shocked, but I can't say I didn't see this coming. What did you think would happen if you left two children alone to their own devices?

They would have a picnic? At night? Please... The Vocaloid kids have always been hardcore when they were home alone. Me, I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

Okay, I'll admit that I'm not that hardcore. But, Rin and Len sure are. I stopped in front of their bedroom door and it was quite. Too quiet. I almost considered kicking the door down, again.

But, that's pointless and we all know it. So, I opened the door slowly and saw them in bed, snuggled up to each other. They must be worn out. Their first time was probably intense. I've seen the fire in Len's eyes when he dances, it's intense and passionate, and Rin is something he has always been passionate about.

I know you probably expect me to be mad at them. But, I'm not. I thought I would have been, but that was a long time ago. They make each other happy. And who am I to take that away from them?

I closed the door quietly and went downstairs. I entered my room and went to bed.

* * *

_**(With Rin and Len...)**_

Len opened one eye carefully and turned his head to look at Rin. "Rin, you still awake?" She shifted so that she was in his arms and he could feel her breath on his neck. "Mmmhmm..." He smirked.

"You wanna go for round 3?" Rin giggled. And Len chuckled. He began kissing her passionately and she moaned again. She pulled away for a minute.

"Len, I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you too Rin. So much that it used to hurt. But now, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Rin kissed him and pulled away again.

"Well, I'm going to make sure that pain will never come back."

They began kissing passionately.

Round 3 has begun...


	9. Spice Isn't Always Nice

_**Hey everyone! :D **_

_**I apologize for losing control last chapter. My dirty thoughts are catching up to me! I assure you, I rarely act on them...**_

_**Anyway, I will update again Wednesday.**_

_**I have a choir concert on Thursday. We have to wear dresses too. I love dresses, but I hate jeans. **_

_**-_- Because I'm either too skinny or too fat.**_

_**Inspiration: Spice Len is always fun to read about. I love it when a perverted version of Len makes moves on Rin. It's so interesting. **_

_**Please R & R! (Read & Review!)**_

_**~ Rin X Len Fluff ~ **_

_**LOL look up 'Give me that butt MMD' on YouTube.**_

_**The first one you see will have Kaito and Dell. It's hilarious! XD**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_**(Rin's POV)**_

_11/11/2013 Monday_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is going to be a long entry. But you have to remember, I haven't written anything in a while. And this follows days, weeks, and whatever I find that's important enough to mention._

_I've tried to avoid Len all week. I've tried everything! But to no avail! He always finds a way to trap me! Ever since the Spice PV, Len has been all over me._

_Not literally. But he would be if I let him have his way. He's turning into such a pervert. I can hardly bare that I live with him. I'm surprised that I haven't passed out from all the blood rushing to my face!_

_Where am I now? I am under my bed. And yes, I made sure to cover up my legs. My blankets are pretty long, so he would have to raise them up to look under the bed. I had to hold back a sneeze when I heard Len's foot steps in the hallway._

_I also heard Luka._

_"What's up Luka?" She would just giggle and say, "Nothing." He would chuckle and then he would get serious with her. "Okay, do you know where Rin is?" She would grow defensive for a moment._

_"Why are you looking for her? When a sexy woman like myself, is standing in front of you?" He snorted, rather rudely, might I add. "Well, sorry babe. But, you're not on my radar."_

_She would assume something. "Oh! But Rin is?" Len would growl. "She's always been on my radar!"_

_He would pause. Trying to contain his defensive rage._

_"What makes you think for one second, I would forget her?"_

_She would laugh. "Well, you obviously forgot her. You don't even know where she is."_

_Len growled a second time. "Luka, leave now. I'm getting angry. And you won't like me when I'm angry." _

_She gasped a_

_nd I heard her rushing down the hall, away from him._

_The girls find him too charming to disobey. So, they forgive him and continue to lust after him. Even though he barely gives them a second glance. I hate it. You can believe whatever you want, I am not jealous!_

_I know he only has eyes for me. But, I don't believe it. Why would my own twin feel that way about me? All the girls he's been with have been pretty, that much is true. But, they've always been less intelligent._

_For some odd reason, each girl has some trait that I own. He always says that I'm his perfect little angel. But if I'm his angel, why is he always trying to ruin my innocence? Why would he try to corrupt me? Does he lust after me like his followers do for him?_

_I heard a rapid series of knocks at my door. I felt chills up my spine as the door slowly creaked open. It normally doesn't creak. But it chose to feed the fire that is my fear. I could tell it was Len because of his cologne._

_He smells like bananas, and fresh air. He likes to be outside. And excercise, although he knows dancing is another form of it. It's also a form of art. I'm not saying that I stared, but he has a nice six-pack._

_If he found out that I knew, he would probably tease me about it. I almost forgot that Len was in the room. And I did the one thing I tried to avoid earlier. I sneezed. Oh no..._

_I heard him chuckle and I felt a weight on my bed. Then it was gone. "I guess Rin's not in here." I heard my door open and close. Then I heard his footsteps._

_I sighed in relief and began crawling from underneath my bed. I was too slow to realize that he came back. Or rather, he never left! That little... Son of a blee blop! I think that was a good substitute for what I was about to say._

_I saw him smirking at me. Then he locked my door. Crap! I am so dead! Perfect situation to say it, I am so screwed!_

_I squeaked and tried to scramble back underneath my bed. But Len grabbed me by the ankles and dragged me out. Then he sat on my back. To make sure I don't get away. He made sounds of approval while he began massaging my shoulders._

_I couldn't help but moan. I've been so stressed lately. Funny to think the cause of my stress would also relieve some. He chuckled as his hands went lower down my back. I tensed up._

_No way. He can't go any farther because he's sitting on me. Well, I thought that, until he flipped me over so I was on my back. Crap! Now he's straddling me by the hips._

_I moaned again. Stupid body always betrays me! He grinned like the Cheshire Cat and leaned down so he was close to my lips. His minty breath was cool on my lips. "Len..."_

_He silenced me with a brief kiss. It wasn't rough like I imagined it would be. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks when he pulled away. He licked his lips in approval. I'm afraid to hear what he has to say._

_"You taste good. What have you been eating?"_

_"Well, I have eaten some chocolate banana and orange cake. I was gonna share some with you. But Neru stole the bananas and was going to give them to you. That thief. I'm still hungry too."_

_I saw Len's signature smirk and regretted what I just said. I'm still hungry too. Why did I say that? He kissed me on the forehead and then he pinned both my wrists above my head with one hand. He used the free hand to stick it up my orange _

_shirt._

_His hands were cold. I gasped. He began groping my breasts and I moaned again. I hate it when my body disobeys me. I made a rather displeased face and he stopped._

_He may be a pervert. But he knows when to stop. He respects me enough to go easy on me. I respect him too._

_He pulled his hand away from my breasts and began tickling me on my sides. I started laughing. One minute later and I was begging for mercy. "Haha. Len stop!"_

_He laughed. "Never! You have to admit that I am sexy. And that you love me." I sighed._

_Len's gone soft around me. He's not much of a player around me. I guess you could say I bring out the best in him. Although, he is still a pervert. I could never hate him._

_"Fine!" He gave me an expectant look. "Go on." I sighed again. "I love you and you are quite sexy." He smiled._

_"Sometimes." He frowned. "Hey! Why not all the time?"_

_I told him how I felt about him flirting with other girls. I also told him that I think Neru is a psycho and that she is obsessed with him. He said nothing, but he nodded. Then I told him how I wish he wouldn't have so many girlfriends and how unhealthy it is to even think about it. He disagreed claiming that he needs a back up in case one of them doesn't work out._

_I told him it was very rude. And he agreed with me. Then I began getting serious with him. He was a little surprised at the tone of my voice. But he listened anyway._

_"Len, I know you've had affairs with different girls. And I think all of them have been beautiful. Although, a few of them are dull minded, I noticed a pattern. All of them have some sort of trait that reminds me of myself. Luka's blue eyes, Miku's childlike behavior, Neru's blonde hair, Teto's short hair, and Meiko's passion for things she loves."_

_His eyes widened. "Now that you think about it, it is true. I wonder why?" He blushed as he looked at me again. "Maybe I..."_

_I rose an eyebrow. "Maybe you what?" He sighed._

_"Nevermind."_

_He released me. Then he left. What was that about?_

* * *

_**~ A few hours later ~ **_

_We were getting ready to watch a video of a new PV made for Magnet. It was done by Len and I. I was sitting between Len and Miku. Len began saying flirty things and I thought he was talking to Miku. He sounded like he was._

_"Hey beautiful. What's a guy gotta do to get you in his arms?" Miku giggled and blushed. I decided to mind my own business and ignore them. He scoffed when he noticed I wasn't paying attention._

_Typical Len..._

_"I wasn't talking to Miku, Rin. I was talking to you." I blushed and Miku snorted loudly. She got up, sent a glare my way, and walked off._

_Len didn't hesitate to take her seat. It was awfully close to mine too. He threw his arm over my shoulder and I didn't respond. Because I didn't know how. As everyone became focused on the video, Len kissed me on the neck and wouldn't stop._

_I tried pushing him away, but he would growl loudly. He's like a dog, I swear. If he doesn't get his way, it upsets him. I hissed when my neck started stinging. I'm positive that he just bit me._

_He pulled away and kissed me on the cheek. "Now I have proof that you belong to me. Along with the songs **Magnet**, **Adolescence**, **Servant Of Evil**, **Regret Message**, and **Re-Birthday**." I loved Re-Birthday. It had a very catchy repetitive beat._

_After everyone watched the video for Magnet, everyone said we did well. They said we should make more videos together in the future. And by everyone, I mean the people who weren't lusting after my brother. Like the guys. All the girls are smitten for him, except Miki._

_She likes Piko. Anyway, I decided to stop hiding from Len. Maybe he would calm down if he knew that I_

_ wouldn't run anymore._

_Oh, how wrong I was._

* * *

_**~ One Week Later ~**_

_Len tried everything to get into my pants. Literally! He's even taken some of my panties and filled them with Cool Whip! I confronted him and he laughed. He's such a pervert!_

_"Len! Why is there Whip Cream in my panties?" He smirked and licked his lips. "I don't know. But, you're making me hungry." _

_His eyes flashed a cobalt blue and for a second there, he looked like a lion about to pounce. I stepped back. "What do you mean by hungry?" He stood up and began walking towards me. I backed up until I hit a wall._

_Dang. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, then he licked me on the neck. What is up with him? Then he licked his lips and looked down at my shorts. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close. _

_I turned my head, but that just gave him better access to my neck. He just bit me again! It didn't hurt as bad, but it's the thought that counts! He sniffed my neck and hummed in approval. Why is he so obsessed with touching me?_

_Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm the one girl he hasn't corrupted. Yet. _

_Trust me, there are a lot of things he has tried. Too many to keep up with._

* * *

_**~ A few hours later ~**_

_I was watching Oliver run around. He's adorable. Oliver is always sweet and polite. He ran up to me and handed me a flower and I kissed him on the forehead. He blushed and ran off to play with Yuki._

_I decided to get up and stretch my legs when a figure approached me. No doubt it was Len. I heard him clear his throat. This is the most awkward thing I could remember. Bare with me, this is going to become suggestive and strange._

_"You know...I've been...looking at your butt for a..."_

_He trailed off when I giggled._

_I giggled because I was nervous. He took it as a sign to go on._

_"And I was wondering if you know ... I could have it." He whispered the last part close to my ear. He bit my earlobe too._

_ "Eeew. What do you mean?"_

_He gave me a suggestive smirk._

_"No!"_

_"I mean ... like ... you know ... just ... just give me your butt."_

_I blushed. "No!" _

_He growled. "Gimme dat butt!" _

_ "Noooo!" Shaking my head as I screamed._

_"Gimme dat butt!" _

_"Nooooo!" I held my arms above my head dramatically flailing them around._

_He actually grabbed my butt once. _

_"Gimme dat butt!"_

_I grabbed it and screamed._

_"Noooooooo!" _

_He reached for it again._

_"Gimme dat butt!"_

_"NOOO!" I was shrieking fiercely._

_"GIMME DAT BUTT!"_

_Oliver ran up to us. Obviously he was curious. "Rin, what is he talking about?"_

_"GIVE ME THAT BUTT!"_

_Oliver took it the wrong way. "NOOO! You can't have my butt! I need it!" _

_"Yeah. I agree with Oliver."_

_He calmed down a little. "We're twins! What do you mean I can't have it?!" _

_"You cannot have my butt!"_

_He sighed. "Rin, babe, do me a favor and just ... give me your butt."_

_I growled. "No Len. And I'm not your babe."_

* * *

_Geez. Ever since Spice happened, Len's been acting really perverted. Sometimes I wish he would stop._

_Neru video taped the incident and when we watched the video we laughed. I guess it's not so bad. Even though Len is a total pervert. _

_I still love him regardless of the fact that he's a butt burglar. That's what Oliver called him. I thought it was cute. Len didn't agree. Poor Oliver's being chased through the halls now._

_He's pretty crazy. But I still love him. No matter what, we'll always be twins. I can't change that. I'm glad I have him._


	10. You Are My Sweet!

**Hey!**_** :D**_

_**I have the week off next week!**_

_**Inspiration: A cute picture I found. It's adorable! :D**_

_**Crypton Future Media owns Vocaloid.**_

_**Please R & R!**_

_**~ RinXLen Fluff ~**_

* * *

_**(Rin's POV)**_

Master upgraded our headphones so we can listen to the radio when we want. Len's been listening to the same song for a whole week. I don't know what it's called because he won't tell me. I know he smiles at me while singing the song. Occasionally, he winks too.

What is going on?

I wanted to ask him about it, but he keeps avoiding me. I called out to him and Neru just had to run out of her room and run me over! I scowled and sat up, I was sure there was a big foot print on my white shirt. I looked down and sure enough, there was a brown foot print of Neru's boot. Just great!

I stood up and looked around, but no Len in sight. I sighed and decided to text him. He always replies to my text messages. Always. I pulled out my phone and went to my room and sat down on the bed.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**Hey! What song r u singing? **

I waited a few minutes. Then my phone vibrated. I got my hopes up for nothing. He won't tell me.

_**From: Len Kagamine**_

_**Sorry. It's a secret. But, I'll give you a hint... It makes me think about us. But mainly you. )**_

I blushed. I can imagine Len's face now. Smirking because he knows something I obviously don't! Not to mention, he only uses that winking face when he's being suggestive. Meaning, he's thinking something perverted.

Holy Oranges! I think I know what he's thinking about! It's a romantic song, and he has suppressed feelings for me? Hmm, I don't think Len likes me that way. Does he?

**To: Len Kagamine**

**It's a romantic song, right?**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Maybe. It depends on who u r singing about...**

**To: Len Kagamine**

**Do you have suppressed romantic feelings for me?**

I got no response for five minutes. Five whole minutes people! That's a new record!

**From: Len Kagamine**

**._. Open your door... XD**

I don't know if I want to. Meh. Here goes nothing. I got up and opened my door, to find a smirking Len leaning against the wall in front of me. "Hey."

He winked at me and I blushed.

He smirked and I let him in. He sat down on my bed and patted his leg. He wants me to sit on his lap? I gave him a curious look and he nodded. "I'd rather stand, thank you."

Len got up and walked toward me. I backed up until I was trapped between my open door and the wall. Dang it! He leaned in real close, and whispered in my ear. "You were right."

I rose an eyebrow. "About what?" He blushed and looked away. I gasped. "You mean you..."

He nodded. It was my turn to blush. "Oh..." He glanced at me. His face was still red.

"Oh? After all this time, that's all you can say?" I couldn't find any words to say. He sighed and grabbed my waist. I gave him a look, but he just grabbed my leg.

I squealed as he pulled me over his shoulder. My stomach was on his shoulder, and I began hitting his back. "Len! Put me down!" He chuckled, my weak punches are ineffective.

I'm not surprised. He has been working out. Although, I don't think he really needs it. He's always been lean and fit. I blushed as I thought about it.

He walked over to my bed and threw me over his shoulder. I landed on my stomach. I was about to get up, but he landed next to me. He pulled off his head phones and turned up the volume, a familiar tune was playing. It sounded like the melody to the song he has sung many times before.

It was nice little tune. I opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced me with a kiss. "Mmph!" Was my response. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"You are my sweet!" Was heard from his headphones. I blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Now you understand?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I do." He smiled and kissed me. When we pulled away, he kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He grinned. "For being so sweet."


End file.
